


The Professor and the Pupil

by MTMagni



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Choking, College Student Rey (Star Wars), Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dominance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Force Sex (Star Wars), Jealousy, M/M, Oral Sex, Power Exchange, Professor Kylo Ren, Size Kink, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Spanking, Submission, Switching, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23706637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTMagni/pseuds/MTMagni
Summary: Rey Jakku is an aspiring Phd candidate in the midst of completing her masters degree in ancient religions. It has been weeks since she submitted her application to be considered for a highly competitive teaching assistants position under Dr. Ren. Notorious for his arrogance and unpredictability, Ren is the worlds most celebrated and respected scholar in his field.Living the college life, Rey shares a house with her roommates and best friends: Rose, Finn, and Poe. Having shared their undergraduate years and struggles, the group has never been so close.Acceptance as his pupil is the breakthrough Rey needs to make her mark in the academic world, but the influence of Dr Ren could push the limits of her most cherished friendships. Rey, forever searching for the true meaning of her life, finds herself drawn to the elusive professor despite the repeated warnings of her friends, and embarks on a tumultuous journey to discover her truth and become the woman she desperately wants to be.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 19
Kudos: 43





	1. Serendipity

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at an AU fic. It is also my first attempt at a slow burn....lets see how long I can hold out before it gets smutty.

"It's snowing...again!" Sighed Rose as she pulled back the white curtains to their bedroom window. 

"Rose... I just can't-" Rey whined as she pulled her comforter over her head. 

Stretching her neck to get a better look, Rose peered out the foggy old drafty aluminium framed glass to the street below. Windows so old and inefficient, they were covered in a film of condensation from the heaters lining the baseboards of the old victorian brick home. A blanket of white covered the lifeless streets, sidewalks, and green spaces. It was quiet and peaceful, and far too early to be awake.

"Rose! It is 6 in the morning and the sun is barely up. I am not ready for this!" Rey grunted and rolled over, snuggling in closer to the wall, burrowing with her layers of blankets.

"Oh stop complaining. Today could be.... _the day_." Rose's voice trailed to a wide-eyed whisper.

"Rose." Rey sat straight up. " I can't believe you said that. Now how do I go back to sleep? Now I _have_ to get up because I won't stop thinking about it." Rey threw her blankets back and tossed a pillow at Rose's head. 

"Oh, come on. That isn't fair!" Rose laughed as the pillow hit her head.

"My God it is cold. You know, I will never get used to this thing called winter." Rey shivered as she hobbled to the bathroom.

"You desert rat...it has only been seven years. I really did think you would start to like it-can you shut the door when you pee!" Rose hollered toward the door.

"Oh be quiet. It's not like you haven't seen me at my worst...held my head while I puked and promised to _never drink again_. What is an open bathroom door, really?" Rey smiled as she shuffled over to find some clothes.

"Ok. So you are right...but still." Rose flopped back on her bed.

"Rose, you are my best friend." Rey smiled until Rose gave her attention and smiled back."ANNNND, today might be the day! Ahhhh! I have so much to do. Papers to grade, research to do. I just can't check my email right now. I just can't. I don't want to know. I want to know...but I just can't right now... Want to get a cup of coffee with me? We can head over to Insomnia, watch the snow fall, do some work....and then I will check my email." Rey's eyes were large and imploring.

"Fine. Since I woke you up...I will go. But, Miss workaholic, can we please play in the snow....just for a little bit?" 

Rey couldn't help but be charmed by Rose's quirkiness, an attribute that Rey frequently forgot about herself and was reminded continually by her friend. 

"Rose, you keep me balanced. Yes, we can have some fun. But first...we work. Ok."

"Ok." Rose shot Rey a side eye of feigned irritation and then laughed her way to the bathroom.

They walked hand in hand, caring little if people stared. They were best friends, family really, and they were happy to let the world know it. Bundled up in a red puffy coat and knit hat adorned with a giant pom pom that bounced as she walked, Rose was the vision of a her name. Bright, beautiful and full of bubbly life. Rey just smiled as Rose stuck her tongue out to taste the falling snow, and followed her example sticking out her own. Giggling, they hugged tightly in the middle of the sidewalk. Rey marveled at how her matching white puffy coat kept her warm in the bitter cold. 

"Rose, thank you for reminding me to stop and live."

"Anytime." Rose laughed.

These were the moments that Rey was missing. She wished she could learn how to channel that freedom, to just be in the moment and feel life. Looking at the ground, she remembered that she had not been afforded the luxury of a carefree childhood. Hardwork. Self sufficiency. Survival. This is what she had always known. 

The door to the coffee shop opened, blowing a gust of fragrant air that warmed their pink faces. 

"Oh...that is good...that is so good." Rose closed her eyes and breathed the scent of freshly ground beans, fresh baked pastry, and brewing coffee.

"yes, it is. Move Rose, people are trying to get in the door!" Rey pushed Rose's back impatiently.

"Oh! Yes! Sorry people. Move along. Nothing to see here." Rose struggled through the congested doorway pulling Rey with her.

The cafe was packed from wall to wall with an assortment of the academic community. It was hard to tell who was who, or who held what positions, or who was influential. The environment was like a neutral ground of buzzing conversations, clicking key boards, and intense focus. The room was a giant rectangle with the coffee bar conveniently positioned in the center, facing the entrance. On either side were 20 or more tables with several velvet couches for more informal socializing. It was loud and hard to hear the music, which sounded like some sort of acid jazz laced between bursts of laughter and chatter.

This was the social epicenter of their side of the campus and it was always impossible to get a table, but Rey continued to force Rose to go with her. 

"Why, Rey, why? It is always the same. Only the cool people come here and we are clearly NOT cool....and we can never get a table...and the line is always like 20 minutes long...ugh. Am I really here again? How did you talk me into this? I am in complete hell. Look at these people...with their hipster clothes and oat milk lattes...if that is even what they drink? I am clearly not cut out for this level of social presentation-Rey? Do you even hear me?"

Rey was scanning the room like a huntress, searching for an open or potential table, while effectively tuning the chatter out. 

"Rose, stop complaining. You do this every time we come here and I never let you down-" Rey's voice trailed off as she was distracted by searching "OOF! My God!"

In an instant a cloud of papers filled the air, books scattered and slammed against the floor. Rey gasped, holding her chest, she fell to her knees.

"What the fuck is wrong with you people!" Rose yelled out as a group of screaming freshman plowed through the line. It appeared that one had brought in several snowballs and decided to launch them at his friends. "This is fucking ridiculous you assholes! Hey! I know you! I KNOW YOU! You are in my 2pm astronomy recitation. I will see YOU later!" Rose hollered, oblivious to what was behind her. "HEY! Hey you, behind the counter. How about you call the fucking campus police and stop those assholes!"

Rey was in shock, trying to focus on steadying her breathing. Everything she owned, that mattered,was scattered in the middle of a crowded space full of strangers stepping on and over her work. Tears stung her eyes, from anger, from embarrassment, from trying to formulate how to clean it all up, from the paralyzing pain in her chest and inability to breathe. 

"Are you ok?" A deep velvety voice rippled in her ears, cutting into the space and time that hung around her. "I can see you are not. Here, take my hand, let me help you."

"I...I...I don't know how to do this." Rey stammered, laboring to breathe, as she looked at the outstretched hand. 

"Just take my hand." The voice coaxed. Extending upward, the hand quickly dwarfed hers. It was strong but soft, hot against her ice cold blood drained fingertips. 

"People, move back. You will be patient as I clean up my things." The voice bellowed with command and it felt like the room, the music, and every person froze in place.

_Your things? No...my things!_

"No...no no no...these are my things. I...I... can do it myself. Thank you." Rey had yet to make eye contact as she scrambled to the floor. Together they shuffled the papers that littered the floor into a heaping pile. Noticing the size of his hands and long fingers, the stranger gathered up her text books with ease.

"It's OK to look at me. It isn't the end of the world." His voice was kind but impersonal, almost scolding or teasing. Rey looked up. 

"I said I can do this myself!" She snapped, catching a glimpse of the face that matched the voice. Feeling her cheeks turn hot as big wet tears dropped from her eyes she spoke, "I....am sorry. Thank you for your help. Please...just help get me off this floor. "

The face looking back at her was not what she expected. Shaking her head slightly, she tried to process the long features, the full lips, the wavy black hair that shined like glass, the dark brown eyes with hints of honey staring back at her. 

"Do I know you? Have we met?" His tone was direct and impersonal, but she could sense his curiosity. 

"No. I don't believe...i have ever seen you before?" Her words trailed off. There was something familiar about him. " I think?"

"Yes. yes. Silly of me. Here, let's get you a table and get your order placed. It the least I can do."

"Can you guys finish your flirt session over there so the rest of us can get something to eat!" A young man complained behind them.

"Hey. Back off!" He pointed a long index finger at the grungy young man. "You could use some manners and help others when they need it. You imbecile."

Pulling her to her feet, Rey stumbled into his chest. 

"No...no. You are not Ok." His said with concern. "Idiot! Get this young lady a table." He commanded.

"Why should I listen to you....oh shit. Man. I am sorry. I didn't realize who you were! Yeah! Right away!" The kid went off on a mission, forcing two friends out of their chairs. Rey could overhear the chatter.

"Move man, that's Ren. Yes! The REN. Dude. Don't fuck with that guy. I have his class next semester. MOVE!"

"I guess it helps to be known with the freshman. I won't forget his face." He mumbled, not realizing his arms were wrapped around her shaking slight frame. The deep rumbling of his voice was oddly comforting.

As her pulse normalized and the shock and embarrassment subsided, she was left with the growing awareness of the thick hardness of his arms, the thumping of his heart, and his scent that was so surprisingly familiar; clean like freshly pressed dress shirts. Refined...and green. Like the woods behind their house up the street? Where had she smelled this before? In a dream? It felt like it could have been in a dream, much like this moment could easily be a dream, or a nightmare. She wasn't sure yet. The wool of his black pea coat tickled her face; purely unblemished combed black wool without a spec of lint, and a thin soft sweater underneath. Looking down at his left hand resting on her shoulder, she observed the bluish green veins and pale skin, and the thick silver Breitling watch. 

Ren. She let it sink in. Dr. Ren. The email. The program. 

Leading her to the table, he set the pile of books and papers down.

"Uhhhhh....who are you, by the way? I am Rose, and this is Rey....and if she can't speak, I want to thank you for helping us... I mean her." Rose stumbled over her words as she looked up, way up into the dark strangers face.

"Dr. Ren. I work at university." He said flatly.

"Yessss.....hahaha. I know. Ha. Yes. Dr. Ren. THE Dr. Ren. Haha....ha. Sorry." Rose spoke nervously.

"What does she drink,Rose?" He asked impersonally.

"Ummm...yes. Drink. She drinks a large iced mocha."

"Iced?" He looked at Rose with confused distaste.

"Yes. She is from the desert. I know. It doesn't make any sense. I have been telling her that for 7 years-"

"Ok. Iced Mocha. And something to eat. Any allergies? No?"

"No, Sir." Rose mirrored his formality.

"And you?" He looked at her amused.

"Dirty Chai. Hot." Rose couldn't help but smile at her order.

Shaking his head, smiling a slight smile, he looked back at Rey who was still taking it all in.

"I will be back." He said reassuringly, nodding his head lightly. 

And before either of them could protest he was gone, towering over the other patrons, forcing his way to the front of the line. Nobody protested as he nudged his way to the cashier.

"REY! It's HIM!" Rose gushed.

"I know!" Rey whispered. "I have to escape...I have to get out of here.....this is awful...just awful."

"Shut. Up." Rose replied in flat disbelief. "Over my dead body. You just sit there and take some deep breaths and let me handle this."

Rey shook her head in compliance. In a few short minutes he was on his way back to their table with a tray.

"Oh my God, don't look...don't look..oh my god, here he comes...with a tray of fucking food. My God is he oddly handsome. How come nobody ever told us he was hot? I mean come on, really? The man is...a MAN. Brooding. Arrogant....a little scary...yeah, scary. He scares me."

"Shhhh...Rose." Rey's cheeks flushed again as she looked at the floor.

"How is she....Rose?" He asked with genuine concern. 

"Ummm...better. Yes. better. Sir. I mean Dr. I mean Professor-"

"Dr. Ren is fine." He smiled at her, clearly amused by her unique personality. 

"Wow...are you....a lot of...person." Rose began to stutter again.

"ROSE!" Rey snapped.

"You know, I will just take my chair and Oh, will you look at that. There is Cara! Hey Cara...yeah, I will let you two finish up." Rose began to wave at a sea of people."I will let you two...do what you need...to do." 

Before Rey could protest, Rose had blended into the growing lunch rush crowd and disappeared.

Pulling up a chair next to her, he purposefully invaded her space, stretching out his long arms to push away her things making space for food.

"Miss... Rey. You will eat something. I think you had the wind knocked out you." He lowered his voice again, lightening the intensity. "You had me worried...but I am sure you are on the mend. Eat." He said while handing her a spoon and a fruit cup with a bag of almonds. Rey looked at the food. "And I had them put the whip on the side in case you didn't like it. Rose had answered enough questions....I got a chocolate muffin just in case-"

Rey started to laugh. The whole situation was just so ridiculous, absurd. Dr. Ren, the very man she needed so desperately in every way but this, was handing her food and taking care of her like a child. The laughter grew, from deep in her belly, and as her eyes began to tear up she could not help but reach out and touch his hand. He looked at her with complete confusion, with almost a flicker of self consciousness.

"Dr. Ren. Ren? Shall I call you Ren? Do you have a first name?" Rey said mid giggle. "This is so ridiculous, and strange, and serendipitous. You see...I have been waiting-"

"Quiet. Eat." His expression changed, as if a dark veil had descended behind his eyes. Rey was not used to taking orders from strangers, but she listened and picked up the chocolate muffin, taking a giant gulp of her coffee. Watching her fill her mouth, he laughed.

"Grad student. I remember those days... eat up." He said laughing. Rey could feel her cheeks flush again. Was it so obvious that she knew what hunger truly was?

He examined the mound of papers, touching each page thoughtfully, as if he admired, almost revered, the archaic practice of pen to paper. Slowly sipping, taking small bites, she watched him go through her things. 

"Karl Jung....Joseph Campbell....interesting...Miss...Rey Jakku." He chuckled under his breath. "Yes, dear girl. I do know your name. Serendipitous indeed. You need to check your email."

Rey's breath caught in the back of her throat. "I had no way of knowing it was you-"

"Hush. It is nothing. I would have done this for anybody." He brusqued.

"Oh-" Rey could not hide her sudden and unexplained disappointment. 

"But... yes. This was different. Peculiar. There are no coincidences Miss Rey." He replied, changing his tone yet again, sensing her panicked displeasure at being generalized. "You are easy to read. You should learn how to conceal those emotions...more."

"I bet you are the proper person to teach me-" Rey snapped again, overwhelmed by how this strange man made her so defensive, how it felt like he was lurking under her skin.

The corners of his mouth turned up into a sarcastic smile, looking at her with complete arrogance. "I am. if you are lucky."

They sat staring in silence.

"Professor-"

"Dr."

"Dr. Ren. I cannot thank enough for your quick thinking and selflessness." Rey spoke with a hint of sarcasm, that quickly faded into genuine gratitude. "I am so....completely grateful for your care."

Ren's expression softened. Chewing on his bottom lip, he could not conceal his bubbling emotions. 

"I take it you do not hear kind words often?" She probed deeper, pleased that he had just betrayed his own advice.

"No. I do not." He replied quietly.

"Well, I mean it. I have spent many years without kindness. In fact, the rare cases that I have experienced it in this way, I cherish those memories. I did not know what today would hold for me- I still don't. Ha! I am not sure I want to know-"

"Stop-"

"No. I mean this. Every other person in the room would have stepped and torn these papers, papers I have devoted my life to. And yes, I prefer to use stupid paper and not a lap top....even though I obviously have one."

"Paper and pen... your written word is an art , a gift, Rey." His voice was caught.

"So...thank you. For preserving what matters to me." She replied breathlessly, feeling her legs tremble. They sat looking back and forth. Rey gasped as she felt his hand rest on her shaking knee, holding it firmly in place until she calmed her breathing. Biting his bottom lip, she felt her own lips tingle like a rippling invisible energy being tossed back and forth between them. Shifting in her seat, the room became hot, sweat collected on her forehead, and her tongue went dry. 

"I...am so confused. I swear this has happened before. I do not know what has happened to me..today." She whispered, watching his eyes become drowsy and lower, focusing on her lips.

"Check your email." His voice was so different from the arrogant commanding man that parted the sea of customers watching her plight with indifference. It was still velvety, but now low and unintentionally hypnotic. It traveled up her spine to the back of her neck, awakening every baby fine hair of her body to stand up, making her feel drowzy and drunk. Looking at her hand that was still placed on top of his, he spoke again, "I have a meeting to get to. Here is my card. I expect a text letting me know you made it home."

Rising from the table, he stood and stretched, watching her slouch back in her chair, before turning to leave.

Something inside was urging her to yell after him, the beg him to stop and stay, or to take her with him. It was crazy, this stranger, this man she had only know by name and reputation, made her feel lost in his absence. Where she was hot only seconds before, felt cold and empty. That feeling, that precious preternatural energy was gone.

 _Rose...where are you? Just check your email silly girl_ It was as if she could hear his voice in her head.

Opening her laptop, she cringed at the thought of it being broken, but to her surprise if fired up without issue. 

_Just take a deep breath and get it over with_

There it was in bold clear words: **Application for Spring Semester. Dr. K. Ren.**

Squeezing her eyes shut, she clicked the link. Scanning the page for the word she needed, the tears fell and her sobs were utterly uncontrollable.

"REY! Are you ok? What did that hot....I mean...what did that hunk of an arrogant asshole say to you?!" Rose emerged from the crowd.

All Rey could do was turn the screen toward Rose and cover her mouth, holding back the choked sobs.

"No way. You got it. What the actual fuck! I mean, there is no way he knew....or you knew...or there was any way to plan this. Well, fuck. This is going to interesting."


	2. The Text

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will she or won't she text him back?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as a reader I usually like way more smut than this, to be honest. However, a person who has become a dear writing buddy is inspiring me to explore the slow burn.   
> This is way more dialogue than I usually write.  
> The next few chapters are about to get steamy. There is only so much I can endure until Ben and Rey get naked.

The journey back to house was slow, and bitter cold. Silently holding hands, they walked, and watched the snowflakes fall gracefully like the aftermath of a down pillow fight with countless fluffy white feathers dancing around them. The wind blew the flurries over the pavement in swirls of smokey white power. It was just what Rey needed to calm her mind and remind herself that everything was just as it should be. The encounter was nothing. 

Rose periodically looked at her best friends face, looking for tears, a new expression, anything, only to look forward and continue the cold trek home. Their road wound, twisting and turning, past the famous ravine that was rumored to be haunted, and up to the corner of the main North Campus drag. Rose sighed when the giant tree that shaded their front porch came into view. It meant they were almost home.

Trudging up the freshly shoveled stone steps and to the porch where they quickly discarded their wet boots, giggling as they pushed their way inside.

"Hey, hey, Rey! How ya doing buddy!" Poe playfully sauntered toward the front door wearing only a speedo, holding a spatula, apparently attempting to cook.

"Do you really have to do that? Nobody wants to see all of that." Finn scolded coming from the kitchen.

"Not now, Poe." Rose stared in disgust.

"Yeah, not now, Poe." Rey said softly. Rose looked at her in surprise.

"WHAT! It used to be funny! What is wrong with all of you?" Poe stood alone as all three of them passed. Their stomping steps echoed off the hard wood floors and the cracked plaster walls. 

The room was the largest in the house, clearly an attempt at a victorian master suite, and was big enough to hold two full sized beds. The master bath had two entrances, one from the hall and one from their room. It was brightly lit from the wall of old windows, a much needed element against the orignal dark flowered peeling wallpaper. They had tucked and pasted where they could, and had done a good job making it their own. It was the only real home Rey had ever known. 

Rey flopped on her bed and covered her head with a pillow. 

"What happened?" Finn spoke to Rose from the doorway.

"Oh, wow. Uhhh....Wow. Well, in a nutshell? She got the position...and....she _got_ the position. I know that doesn't make sense. Ok. So we were waiting in line and then BOOM! Rey falls on the floor. Books. Papers. Everywhere.....and this...this Ma....aaaan. This big, tall, dark, strong-"

"Rose!" Rey yelled into the pillow.

"Ok. So this ma..maaaan picks her up. Wraps his arms around her... I mean, he picks up her stuff, steals a table, and buys her lunch. He waits for her to calm down. And then he left."

Finn looked at her waiting for the point."Rose-"

"I know....ok. So the man...he....he is Dr. Ren." Rose squeezed her eyes shut bracing for his reaction.

"WHAT?" Finn boomed.

"Yeah, and to make it worse, he told her to check her email." She replied, eyes still closed.

"Oh nooooo-" Finn was animated and dramatic.

"Yep...but she got it!" Rose opened her eyes and smiled.

"OKAY! So we are happy!" Finn's expression changed from deep concern to excitement and back to concern. "I don't get. How is all of this bad?"

Rey threw the pillow to the side. "Because.....because....he touched my knee."

"Oh my God. Did those words really just come out of your mouth? He touched your knee! So what?"

"I knew you wouldn't understand." Rey covered her head with the pillow.

"ROSE. Explain to me what is wrong about this?"

"Finn....because he wasn't supposed to know her like _that_."

" _That_? Ladies. I might not be the most popular guy but I know that touching a knee doesn't mean they had sex."

"Bite your tongue!" Rey hissed.

"Ooooo.....touchy. Why so touchy?" Finn backed up.

"He is my SUPERIOR! DON'T YOU GET IT! I NEED HIM! and now....and noooow.....it is complicated."

"Rey, I am only going to say this once..you are complicating this." He looked at his friend compassionately.

"No Finn. He gave me his card. He wants me to text him-"

"And you will, and you will never hear from him again. Mark my words. I know guys like him. I know his reputation. Just text him. Get it over with. Be done with it and let me feed you some pizza in bed."

Rey squeezed a pained smiled. "Will you snuggle with me?"

"That's my girl. Stay here ladies and I will call for delivery...and wine."

"Tell Poe he can camp out with us if he puts on pants!" Rose yelled down the hall.

"HEY, I like him like that!" Finn yelled back.

Rose approached, sitting on the edge of the bed, petting Rey's hair while she stared at the ceiling.

"It's going to be OK. We will put on our pjs, pig out on pizza and drink too much wine. Then you will text him."

"He is waiting, Rose. I have to do it now." Rey's eyes filled with tears. "I know it doesn't make any sense...but something happened today-"

"I Knoooow. I was there." Rose replied dramatically and wide-eyed.

"Annnd....I know this isn't going to go the way that I expected." Rey winced.

"So- So what? Maybe it is going to go as it is supposed to? Did you ever think of that? That maybe you cannot predict, plan, and calculate _everything_. You are a control freak. You know that? A control freak. Let it go, Elsa. Let. It. Go. Mr. Dark Prince saved your day, had already offered you the opportunity of a lifetime and neither of you realized....and he still wants you to text him. Get over it...and _go with it_."

Rey swallowed hard. "OK. but I need some wine before I do this."

Two bottles and three pizzas later, Rey, Rose, Finn, and Poe were asleep. Finn snuggled up behind Rey, spooning her close. 

_"OH NO! no..no...no! I forgot!" Rey sat up straight._

_"Oh, don't worry about it. I told you. That guy has not thought about it all day. You are totally good." Finn said groggily._

_"Really. Seriously, buddy. It's all good. No worries. That player is already out with some snooty socialite or model. That is his MO. Didn't you know? Dr. Ren is the town play-yah." Poe chimed in._

_"No way!" Rose giggled in disbelief._

_"Yep. My friend works at the University Club. I know everything I want to know about that guy." Poe said with solid confidence._

_"If it will ease your mind, here. Here is your phone. Text him. Get it over with." Finn said, handing Rey her cell._

_Rey looked at all three of them. "It will. It will make me feel better. I feel like I owe him something- wait. Did you hear that?"_

_"What? Are you hearing things?" Finn and Rose giggled._

_"NO! SHHH! The door. Turn off the damn music! There is somebody at the door!"_

_"You are just paranoid....no. You are right. I hear the door." Poe said calmly._

_"Its him. I know it." Rey felt the blood drain from her lips and go numb._

_"Calm your panties, sister. It isn't Mr. Dark Prince. He doesn't know where you live. I will go see who it is." Poe struggled to stand, shoved his feet into his slippers and shuffled down the hall._

_"Rose. Fuck. ROSE! I know it's him!" Rey's squeeked as she scrambled to put on a robe and smooth her loose hair, that she rarely wore down. "Oh my god. I am drunk and high...he is going to know it. I stink. I haven't showered. I a MESS!"_

_"Rey.....uhhh....Rey, buddy. You have a visitor." Poe's tone said everything she needed to know._

_"FUCK! Everybody out! OUT!"_

_"This is my room!" Rose protested._

_"OUUUUUT! All of you out!" Rey whisper yelled._

_"What do you think you are going to do, bring him to your room. Are you mad?" Finn argued._

_"Where else am I going to go?" Rey replied frantically._

_"Good point." Rose and Finn said in unison._

_"Rose. Maybe it isn't him.....go buy me five minutes to get rid of this mess.....just go get the visitor....and slowly bring them here."_

_"Gotcha." Rose bit her lip._

_"Just do it!" Rey squeeked._ _"_

_Yes, right away." Rose bolted down the hall._

_"Finn, as fast as you can, help me....help me clean up the room!" Rey's pitch raised at the end of her sentence._

_"OK. OK. We've got this. We have worked faster to cram for exams."_

_The two friends rushed around the room, Finn with a trash bag, Rey spraying air freshener and shoving random items under the bed._

_"Rey.....Oh, Rey....you have a visitor." Rey could tell by the tone of her voice that she was right. In fact, she could sense him before Rose spoke. The door slowly creaked open. Rey and Finn looked like they had been caught, Finn holding a full trash bag and Rey kicking one last pair of panties under the bed._

_"I guess I will be leaving....Rey. I am right down the hall if you need me." Finn puffed his chest as he slowly walked to the door, sizing up the towering man dressed in black._

_"Thank you, FInn. For your help. Rose, thank you for bringing Dr. Ren up." Rey tried to steady her voice._

_"I will...just..be downstairs....waiting." Rose said protectively, and quickly left._

_They stood in silence, both assessing the situation to gain the upper hand. Gone was the fancy coat , sweater and watch. W_ _earing black sweats, nikes, a skull cap, and headphones, his face was red from the biting frigid cold night air._

_"You run at night?" Rey said flatly._

_"Yes, to clear my mind. It is when I have time. You didn't text me?" He scolded._

_"Actually-" Rey's words slurred a bit, "Funny you say that, I was just about to. See-" She held out the cell phone and his card._

_"I see." His eyes didn't move from her face._

_"How do you know where I live?" She said, trying to conceal the strange excitement that was mixed with concern. "Why are you here? Do you make house calls to your students often?"_

_"You are not my student...yet." He said with a touch of ill concealed arrogance._

_"Yes, I have to formally accept." Rey replied, standing her ground._

_"And I can rescind."His words were cutting, disdainful._

_Rey realized he had the upper hand._

_"Yes, you can." She replied. "And why would you do that?"_

_"Do you drink and engage in recreational drug use often?" His tone was bitter._

_"I am an adult. This is my private space and time. I can do what I want." She replied defiantly._

_"I was worried about you. I feel responsible for what happened to you today. If I had been paying attention, none of it would have happened. But I was distracted."_

_"By what?" She pushed._

_"By you." He replied softly, taking a few steps toward her. "I overheard your friend complaining about being forced to join you, I looked down at your books and was pleased to see another person reading real books, not a tablet, and books that interest me...and then it happened. If i had not been so foolish, you would have never been hurt."_

_"Truly, I am ok. I am feeling much better." Rey felt her legs begin to tremble._

_"Then why are are in your robe on a friday night...why are you trembling, Rey?" He was standing close enough to look down into her glassy hazel eyes._

_"Oh, you are an interesting man, aren't you." Rey's voice was almost gone._

_"Say that again." He said, stepping even closer._

_"I said I don't even know you and you are in my bedroom." She was breathless._

_"I was invited up....and you didn't text me. This is a well visit. I am your superior, it is my duty to ensure the safety of my students when they are not well." His tone was velvety and smooth, like when he stared at her lips at the coffee shop, as he was staring at them once again._

_"Ren-"_

_"Ben. My name....is...Ben." He said, leaning his face closer to hers._

_"Ben...why are you really here?" She whispered, unable to control the tears from falling out of the corner of her eyes._

_"Why the tears, Rey?" He said, using his thumbs to push them away. "I am here because I actually live relatively close...I was jogging to let off some steam..checked my phone and saw that you had yet to text. Not a good sign for candidate. I always do what I say I am going to do, how about you Rey? It doesn't appear so? Have I made a mistake approving your application?"_

_Rey searched his face. Why did she feel so ashamed, so guilty?_

_"I....I...have a life. I feel fine. " She weakly defended herself._

_"I think your friends are not the best influence...and you should be in bed, resting." He looked at her with displeasure._

_"You are not my father." It was her least defense._

_"No, I am not. I don't believe you have one. Am I correct?" He was like a surgeon, cutting into her mind, knowing he had her mind in a corner._

_Choking back a sob, she nodded in agreement._

_"Why do you resist when someone, a stranger like myself, offers you care?" He scolded her like a little girl._

_"Are you a stranger?" Rey said, closing her eyes, allowing him to weave his fingers into her scalp, gently massaging away the stress. "No.....I know you-"_

_It happened suddenly, his mouth touching hers. Light, like being tickled by the tip of a feather, like light sparks from a freshly lit sparkler. Rey moaned against the firm, yet silky softness of his freshly licked lips. Leaning into him with increasing pressure she moaned with complete abandon. Reaching to wrap her arms around his neck, she relaxed against the hardness of his disciplined physique._

_Breathing deeply, she tried to focus on the clean familiar smell of his wool coat. He met her there, in the middle of her anxious searching, met the wave of her moans and hunger. Opening her further with his tongue, dipping in, he was drawing out something indescribably dark and needy, taking it into himself, swallowing it whole._

_Wetness collected in her panties, she could feel it, hot and slippery, and as she tried to control the responsive shifting and rolling of her hips it awakened a heat she had never felt before._

_"You will lay down and rest, like I tell you. You have to be strong and ready. Do you understand?" He spoke against her swollen lips. "Say yes."_

_"Yes." She whined, as he lifted her in his arms, carrying her to the bed. Pulling the covers tucking her her in._

_"Sweet dreams, Rey."_

"Wake up....wake up!" Finn shook her. "Come on, Rey. Wake up!"

"Huh?" She was disoriented, wiping the drool from her mouth. "What? Where are we? What day is it?

"It's Saturday...you were moaning...and grinding into me! I had to wake you...what would Poe think?"

"Oh...I am sorry...I didn't realize." Rey scrambled, looking around the room, hoping that Poe was still asleep and didn't notice.

"Must have been a good one...you were all moaning Daddy this and that." Finn looked at her feigning bashfulness. 

Rey's cheeks flushed.

"Where is my phone?" She searched frantically. Finding it under her pillow, she started the text.

**REY: Dr. Ren. I apologize for the late response. After our encounter at the coffee shop, I came home and fell fast asleep. Thank you again.**

Several minuted passed. 

"See, I told you not to worry." Finn smiled.

The phone vibrated in her hand. 

"Ummm.....I was wrong...answer him. Finish it so we can eat cereal out of kitchen bowls and play Battlefront." Finn said playfully, trying to lighten the mood.

"All you think about is food." Rey scolded.

**Dr.Ren: Who is this?**

**REY: Rey. This is Rey Jakku. The woman you helped at the coffee shop. again, thank you for your time.**

**Dr. Ren: I did not recognize the number. I will save it. I am glad to hear you are feeling better. Will you be well enough to come to my office hours. I want to review my expectations.**

**REY: Yes. Tell me when and where.**

**Dr. Ren: Today. 1pm. My office. Find it.**

**REY: It is Saturday,**

**Dr Ren: I know. Is that a problem?**

**REY: See you at 1.**

Setting the phone down on her nightstand, she turned to Finn.

"I am sorry...I had a dream. A strange dream...about him. It had nothing to do with you. Poe has no reason to be jealous." 

"I know. You know how guys are....I don't know many boyfriends that would be so open to living with your female best friend...and sleeping in her bed. Which is I why I love him."

"You are a lucky guy, Finn. You are so loved." Rey smiled.

"So are you."

"I have to get ready. He requested I go to his office hours to discuss expectations." Rey said nonchalantly.

"Good luck with that. May the force be with you." Finn said in a fake ominous laced tone.

They both laughed.


	3. Expectations

Rey sat in the waiting area with her with her knees pulled to her chest reading a book. Wearing a pair of old comfy jeans and an oversized grey sweater, her hair was pulled in her typical three buns. She wore just a touch of makeup, but only after Rose insisted. Makeup was not an area of interest of concern, and she was made aware that it was a necessity to learn these skills if she was ever to be taken seriously. Rey looked much younger than her years, an attribute that would haunt her professional career. 

Rose had forced her to get a makeover at the Sephora in the local mall. The makeup artist had been so kind, taking the time to get to know her, her needs, and taught her some skills. This meeting was the first time she had thought to pull out the overpriced fancy containers and attempt to put it all on. She remembered the artist telling her to keep it simple and start with what she knew. Today, she knew how to put on tinted moisturizer, mascara, a little blush, and some fleshy colored gloss that tasted like mangos. It was their best seller she had said. Rey loved it, and it did give her a new found confidence, a quality she knew she needed when walking into his office. It was like a mask, or armor, that protected her-gave her power. It allowed her to think she was someone else, a stronger version of herself. 

"Miss...Jakku. Dr. Ren is ready to see you now." 

"Oh! Yes! So sorry! Just give me a moment to pack my things....yes, I am a mess....it will be just a moment." Rey clumsily gathered her messenger bag and shoved her books and papers inside, having learned her lesson to carry it from now on. Looking up, Rey was taken by the beauty of the woman impatiently scanning the room with her hand on her hip. Everything about her was striking; the tailored black pencil skirt and fitted suit coat, the pristine white dress shirt-collar popped, and the heels. Oh, the red soled heels, clearly louboutins. Not something you see everyday at a university. 

"Miss, he doesn't have much patience when it comes to timliness. Please hurry." Her eyes were ice-blue and emotionless.

"Yes, thank you. I am ready." Rey said shyly.

Following behind her was like being on a tour of sensations; her perfume was floral and sweet with a bite of woods, the melodic clicking of her heels, and the swish of her suit, all of it was otherworldly. 

"Another waiting area?" Rey groaned.

"Miss. I suggest you change your demeanor. He will come to get you when _he_ is ready."

"So I have to be on time, but I am on his time. At his mercy. This is unreal." 

The blue eyed lady stared at her with displeasure. "You are not the first or the last, child. I have been doing this a long time. Do as you are told and you will get what you want. That is why you are here? Am I correct? You are one of the new assistants?"

"Yes. I received the email yesterday." Rey swallowed hard.

"Well, Miss Jakku. Dr. Ren rarely discusses expectations with lowly teaching assistants. You must have some skill he is needing. I like you...and your unrefined courage. Just do as I say. Sit here. Wait." She smiled sardonically.

"Yes, Ma'am." Rey replied with understanding. 

It was another old building, one of hundreds that housed offices, lecture halls, and classrooms. Gothic and stone, no amount of radiating steam heat from the archaic wall contraptions could warm it. This wing of the building had clearly been remodeled, seemingly out of place among the other wings that were still waiting to have their ac fixed and basic repair requests fulfilled. It was one giant gallery of exquisitely lit relics, all housed under museum glass and guarded by human security.

"Tell me, before you leave....where did the funding come from...for this monstrosity?" Rey said with disgust.

"You will find out soon enough....it is a monstrosity, isn't it?" The woman scanned the room, laughed, and walked back to her desk.

Rey flopped into a noticeably more comfortable chair.

Time dragged along. Looking at her watch, she sighed deeply, confirming mentally that it had been yet another 20 minutes and it was now 1:40pm.

_That's it, I can't wait all day....this is pure disrespect._ Infuriated, she knocked persistently on the giant dark wood door, to no answer. Against her better judgement, she turned the knob and pushed it open.

It was a long, clean space, and it's simplicity felt like a visual assault. The far wall was entirely reconstructed in modern materials, a striking juxtaposition to the gothic stone foundation. The floor to ceiling windows made it feel like there was no beginning or end to the space, that you could step out onto the main campus oval, and in front was a desk made more for a president, or a king. One length of the room was a wall of custom dark wood shelves housing a library of old books, the opposite was set up as a gallery- a personal gallery. One solitary chair was placed in front of the desk, along with an enormous leather couch with matching chairs nestled in the library.

"Who are you to-" Rey spoke without filter or fear, scanning the space.

"Why did you wait so long?" The voice was rich and low, just as she remembered. 

Rey pivoted to the left, searching for the source of his voice, catching her breath as he stepped from behind the door. 

"Your timing is poor, I was opening the door as you presented yourself." He said, his expression impassive.

"Why do you talk to me like I am a child, that I am beneath you?" Rey struggled with her words.

Setting his book down on a side table, he began to walk toward her, laughing dismissively. "I did not realize we had such an informal connection."

"There you go again. Scolding me." Rey was unraveling.

"Miss. What have I done to offend you?" He said, lowering his voice, coming in closer.

"I....I....don't know what you mean?" Rey stammered, backing up several steps.

"I helped you when you were plowed down by a bunch of foolish kids, helped you gather your things, provided you with lunch and supervision, and ensured you were ok. Tell me what I have done that is so ill mannered that you believe I am speaking down to you?" He was calm and direct, and continued to move in toward her. Close enough to see that her eyes were scared, and glistening, and scattered with green and gold.

"You....you....do this.....you are in my space...and you are looking at me like _that_."

"I am not sure I understand what you mean by _that_? Tell me what _that_ is?" His eyes rested on her lips.

Rey could feel the heat growing in her cheeks, unable to hide the pink flush that was developing down her neck and onto her decollate. 

"It's nothing....this is ridiculous... I need to leave. Now." She replied, too embarrassed to look into his eyes, she quickly turned to leave. Reaching for the knob, his hand covered hers.

"You....are here to discuss my expectations. Nothing more. Do you understand." He said slowly, trying to gain some control. "I am _asking_ you to stay. I am sorry I made you wait... I was thinking....too much went by..it won't happen again."

"Yes....yes." Rey gulped. "Sir...Dr....I understand." Rey nodded as she spoke.

"Then sit down, where I tell you to sit, get your pen and paper, that we both love so much, and start taking notes." His voice was soft, so soft, like it was at the coffee shop when she couldn't breathe. Like her dream, before he kissed her, before she melted into oblivion.

Placing his palm on her back, he lead her to the chair in front of his desk.

"Do you need a minute. Something to drink?" He politely asked, which seemed forced and unnatural.

"Yes, please." She replied, trying to wipe away the shameful tears collecting in the corners of her eyes.

Seeing white, she looked up, then forward again to see a tissue hanging, waiting to be retrieved. 

"Crying isn't allowed. Not over things like this. You will have to control that. I do not have much patience for emotion. I have enough trouble controlling my own." His tone had changed back to it's prior formality.

'That is a transparent admonition. I will do better." She cleared her throat and did her best to sound professional.

"It is. You will find that if we are able to build a foundation of trust, I am quite transparent....possibly too much so." His eyes lingered as she touched her eyes with the tissue. "You want and need a mentor. I don't take on projects...but it is time that I do. This coming semester will be your opportunity to show me why you are the most suited for this opportunity."

"Mentor?" Rey's mouth dropped open.

"Yes, you heard me. It appears that my reputation is not of a man who gives back...and I want to change that."

"So this is about your reputation?" Rey sneered.

Pausing, he smirked. "No, not just about my reputation. Continued growth is necessary for all of us...I am included in that. I can grow through teaching...on a different level than I have before. In fact, to be honest, I have never taken it too seriously. I am a master at getting work done through others. Rarely have I been too involved with a pupil to make a real difference. Soon, I will be taking a sabbatical. I will need people in place to manage this department....and some other projects that are important to me."

He spoke, but his words were blurring her into a trance. 

"Did you hear me?" He stopped, irritated. 

"Yes....I did. And how do I fit into your plan?" She said bluntly,

"Rey, I am searching for...will need someone...a...dare I say...potential equal...to run this with me. I am not implying this is you, but your grade point average and letters of recommendation were beyond impressive. I have read your work and feel that we align on many of our beliefs...not all..but many. With the proper development, you could be a powerful asset to this organization."

"Oh." Rey flushed again. 

"You have a lot to learn and prove." He said, handing her a folder filled with crisp fresh papers. 

It was always a sick pleasure to open a new folder, to run her fingertips over the untouched surfaces. He watched her with curiosity.

"Do you want to review this together, read silently, or take it with you?" He leaned against his desk, facing her. 

Rey noticed that he seemed a bit uncomfortable, even self conscious of his body, trying to figure out where to place his hands.

"I can read quietly. At least if I have questions I can ask them now...I would never want to bother you-"

"Stop that at once. You ARE to bother me as needed. Do you understand....just read the pages." He shook his head and moved to sit behind the enormous desk. "Take your time. I am free the rest of the day."

"It is Saturday-you are free?" Rey said condescendingly.

Shooting her a glare, she looked back at the neatly organized papers. 

An hour, maybe two had passed while she continued to read and place sections on his desk. Seemingly uninterrupted, he worked on his laptop and made several calls. It felt oddly natural and peaceful to share space with him, even if it was one of the most uninviting and cold spaces she could remember. She could not shake the urge to want to be close to him again, to smell and feel his warmth.

"Are you cold? You are shivering." He said, looking up from the screen and over his glasses.

"Yes. I am. I am always cold." She admitted. 

"Yes, your friend...Rose? She said you were from the desert." He said, looking her over before picking up the phone and turning his chair to face the windows. Rey went back to reading, ignoring his movements around the room.

"Oh-" Rey tried to hide her surprise and secret pleasure as he covered her with his black coat.

"How much more do you have to read?" He seemed impatient. 

"I can tell you do not do this often....I am almost done." She smiled.

There was a knock at the door. Watching him from the corner of her eyes, he walked to the door. Tuning out the mumbling, she felt the air move and churn behind her as he made his way back to the desk.

"I didn't know what you wanted and didn't want to disturb you...so I had them deliver." He held out a cup and a bag.

Shifting her body, she took the items from him; an iced mocha with whip on the side, a chocolate muffin, fruit, and almonds.

"Thank you...this is very thoughtful." 

Their gaze lingered.

"We are going to have to wrap this up soon. Eat your food. Let me know where you finish and any questions." He walked away rubbing his lips and running his hand through his hair.

"Dr. Ren, I wrote out the my questions and concerns-"

"You wrote them?" He interrupted.

"Yes. You can either read and answer now, or take my notes and email me. Is that ok?" She looked at his with wide innocent eyes. He couldn't help but think she looked sweet and girlish, wrapped up in his coat holding her coffee.

"I will take them-" He replied introspectively. "I need an answer."

"Have you been waiting this entire time for an answer?" She could not help but giggle.

"Yes. Yes I have."

"Yes...for being such a an expert...such an educated man...I suppose I thought you already knew...of course I accept."

Looking at the floor, he smiled.

"When will I see you again? Am I not supposed to ask that? Am I supposed to wait for an email?" She started to nervously shuffle through his papers.

Reaching down, he shut the folder.

"When do you want to meet again...for what purpose?" He said, slowly pulling the folder away.

"Ummm…..purpose? I mean...I thought...that...well..I mean...we have to get to know....I mean... build a working relationship, right?" Rey began to flush again.

"I am not your mentor...yet. You have only been offered the assistant position. Did you not read a thing for the last two hours?" 

"Oh...yes. Yes. I did." She looked down. 

"If you accept, and you have finished reading my expectations.... I will see you next semester. Enjoy the break." He held out his hand. Slowly, she reached back. "Rey, my coat."

"Oh, silly me...yes." She laughed nervously."Oh my-"

Taking her hand, he lifted her from her seat and placed her in front of him. Rey started to tremble again, allowing his towering height to blanket her in shadows. 

"Who are _you_ , Rey Jakku?" He whispered, failing to conceal his curiosity and awe, his eyes searched her face. Fluctuating between rigid professionalism and flashes of raw vulnerability, Ren was far more than his reputation expressed. Rey could see that he was a deeply conflicted, with churning emotions for far too long-he was lonely and he hated it. Skilled at controlling his facial expressions, his eyes and mouth betrayed and told his secrets.

Flecks of honey and gold sparkled in the moving shadows, following the fingertips that were moving up her arms.

"Why... _me_?" Rey whispered back, trying and failing to ignore that her skin was on fire.

"I guess that is your lesson." He said, gently brushing back the loose hairs from her forehead. Chewing on his lower lip, she could see his teeth pinching and cutting the soft pink skin, flesh that she ached to feel in places she was ashamed to admit.

"You need to leave. This has gone on long enough." He said with a hard exhale.

Looking back and forth, they both knew silently agreed they had done their best to stretch the time, for reasons they were both struggling to understand.

Rey grabbed her messenger bag and hastily rushed out of the office, not realizing, until she was halfway across the melted slushy grass of the oval, that she was still hugging his black wool coat.


	4. The Observation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spring break has come and gone with no communication from Dr. Ren, much to Rey's dismay and disappointment. Several weeks into the semester, midterm exams loom, and Rey realizes the performance of her recitation group can make or break the opportunity to move forward with Dr. Ren as her mentor.

Spring break came and went. Filling their time with backyard barbecues and margaritas, the music was loud and laughter louder. Love was strong in the house at the end of the winding road, with the giant tree that cast its shade over the front porch. It was a happy time as all four friends decompressed after a challenging first semester.   
  
Many nights were spent sprawled out on the mismatched and abused couches that lined the three walls of their living room, eating ramen noodles and popcorn. The food budget was tight until the financial aid for spring semester kicked in.   
  
Rey decided to keep the black wool coat after realizing that there was no reasonable way to return it. She would wait for him to ask for it. That was the only logical solution, but her inbox remained empty and a text never happened.  
  
Rey convinced herself that he wouldn't want it now, after she had slept with it every night since that day. If she nuzzled in deep enough she could still smell him. It was a comfort she had needed for a long time. It was a closely guarded secret, the coat, or so she thought. But secrets are few in a house with your best friends-they just knew better than to bring it up.  
  
The semester began with typical generic communication sent to the entire assistant group and the guidance was ambiguous at best. It seemed that Rey's recitation was really a blank slate, her only job was to ensure that her students scored the highest grades and passed. The higher the pass rate, the more accolades.

But Rey didn't approach her work that way, it meant more than a grade. She believed it was a calling, a mission. She promised herself that she wouldn't let any of it go to her head.

Week four of the semester was coming to an uneventful and stressful close. Rey had resigned herself to failure. Watching her class, mostly comprised of freshman with the occasional continuing ed adult peppered throughout, shuffle their defeated ways out of the crowded and stuffy classroom, she sensed that there was impossible work to be do. It was an statistical impossibility to prepare them, it was in their hands.

"Wait...wait! stop the boy in the blue shirt! Stop everyone! Who feels that they are prepared for the exam next Friday?" She raised her voice, scanning their expressions. "I know you can pass, if not ace this test. I know it. If you are willing to work a little harder this weekend....if you are willing to give me some extra time at our next recitation...we can do this together. Ok? 

Smiles crept over their faces. Chattering, expressions of relief and hope were shared back and forth.

"So....be prepared on Tuesday. We will not be having our traditional class. I will send out an email with details. Ok?" Rey smiled.

"Thank you, Rey!" Several students called out from the hall.

"Oh my God, I am so relieved. I know you won't be happy with what I just turned in." A girl with braids and sunglasses chimed.

"We rise and fall together, my friends. We can do this. Study this weekend. Open you minds....and be ready for me." She laughed as they shuffled along.

 _My God, how am I going to pull this off? It is just such heavy content. He is just so far beyond their level...they are so lost. I have to figure this out._ She thought to herself.

Locking herself in her room all weekend, she tried to make a sensible plan or method to bring it all together. Technically, the class they signed up for was "An Introduction to World Religions". But Dr. Ren had his own agenda and disregarded most of the text book. Choosing to lecture on what he deemed important, it was a mixture of art history, archaeology, comparative religious studies, philosophy, and a healthy dose of Jungian psychology. He didn't seem to care that the entire lecture hall stared blankly as he abandoned his slides and notes, delving far deeper than even her fellow grad assistants had gone in their coursework and research.

It was common to hear students chatting on their way out of class about how they felt theiy had been in a time warp and had no idea what happened, but that Dr. Ren was the hottest man they had ever seen. 

So, if the students didn't attend lecture it was a lost cause. If they did attend, it wasn't enough. 

Rey couldn't deny the excitement she felt when the auditorium would begin to fill and they began to take their places in the front rows before the lights dimmed. Knowing that he would soon take the stage, that she would hear his voice-take in every subtle nuance of his inflections and even his expressions, it was like nothing she had ever felt. It was consuming, and it scared her. Every breath and blink of her eyes, she felt that she was on a higher spiritual plane and nothing but the two of them existed in that hour. For those fleeting moments that he looked her direction, every possibility that he spotted her in the same seat every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday morning at 9am, she was filled with a bubbling energy that started in her stomach and grew into a hot pulsing between her legs. 

Rose had confronted her, wondering what was going on- that she was changing and more distant. But Rey reassured her it was due to the workload and how serious she was about making her mark. Rose hugged her tightly, knowing that she was lying to both of them.

And Rose was right-she was changing. Something deep inside, dark and hidden, something she knew was always there but pushed away, was scratching and clawing as if it was suffocating. That very thing was digging its way out, and with each passing day it became harder to ignore.

Recitation sessions started strong, as they always do, until the students got a feel for the class. By week 2, half had either tuned out or thought they were smart enough to glide through with a C, all of which were massive mistakes. Making the best of her time, not knowing what would be on his exams, she attempted to create a balance between the text and his content, reassuring her students that this was the way.

She was standing at the precipice of complete failure. What if she had been wrong? There was zero communication. No indication of what was to come. 

"Thank you, all of you, for being so willing to share some extra time today. I hope you worked hard this weekend....and this will be more than just a study session, but that you will take away something beyond what has been given to you-" Rey's words trailed off as gasps filled the room.

"Hello Rey. I am here to do your observation." Dr. Ren spoke from the open doorway, holding a black leather bound notebook. He stood motionless, as the tension grew. 

"Ummm..I did not realize that there was an observation, Dr. Ren. Today is not the most opportune time...right before a major exam. I thought I would receive communication so I could plan my time accordingly. There will be little teaching today, it is just review.." Rey replied, feeling her teeth bare slightly and her breathing accellerate.

"If you recall, Miss Jakku, during your one on one orientation to your role, there would be one observation executed by myself of my colleague, Dr. Hux." He said with his typical touch of superiority that leaned into that touch of scolding she despised. "And it was clearly stated that it would not be scheduled in advance. We strive to observe our candidates in their....natural teaching environment."

"No... No, I don't remember that." She stammered and looked at the floor.

"Oh this is sooooo good." One of the boys in the back whispered out loud.

"I suppose you were distracted... it was an anomalous day." He said slowly, ignoring the comment and the 20 plus students that stared back and forth, eating up every morsel of their interaction. 

"Take a seat Dr. We have a full _anomalous_ session ahead of us. I hope you are prepared to get dirty....as I can see your lovely suit may not be appropriate." Rey said sarcastically, pushing back at him.

"We'll see." He smirked and winked back. 

Drawing a breath, trying to hide her frustration and irritation, she began.

As the review progressed, Rey's emotions balanced. With each correct answer, the class was actively and passionately engaged in group discussion. They had done their weekend homework. She was relieved and surprised; It appeared they did care what she had to say and trusted her to help them. Feeling a sense of pride, the man in the back of the room-dressed in perfectly tailored black and taking notes, faded away.

"Class, I am...so blown away...so proud of what you have accomplished. To be honest, I was scared to pass your pre-tests back....I kinda do not want to now. It is like seeing a completely different group of people in front of me. You have made me so very proud." Rey's eyes turned glassy.

"Awwww, Rey Rey, give me a hug." One of her students stood up and wrapped his arms around her, with several others joining in.

"Rey Rey, we got you! Mr. Professor man doesn't know how amazing you are! You are the best part of this boring class!" Another student called out from the corner.

"Oh, behave.' Rey chastised, wiping her eyes, glancing back at Dr. Ren who seemed placid and unaffected while writing in his notebook. "So, are you ready to get dirty?"

The class let out a collective sigh and laughter, and began to pack up.

"To the oval we go. I hope you brought the blankets I emailed you about?"

"Yessss...Rey Rey." They said in unison.

As the class filed out, Ren approached her desk.

"Before you speak-" Rey began.

"Where are we going?" He said curiously.

"We?" She replied with surprise.

"Well, yes. Am I correct that class isn't complete?' He said impersonally. 

"Um. Yes. But the time is up....this is just something extra I asked the class to do..it is nothing." Rey replied nonchalantly as she packed her bag, secretly begging inside that he would leave. The thought of him observing her unorthodox idea of exam prep mortified her.

"Let's go then." He said.

"You are the most unnerving man I have ever met!" Rey blurted out. "Fine. Let's go!" Scowling, she stormed ahead of him.

The Oval was the central hub of campus with all of the important main buildings built overlooking the enormous sprawling lawns and maze of walkways. Crowned by the main library, an art deco stone masterpiece, the space was filled with students playing ball, tanning, and studying.

"Everybody lay our your blankets in a circle, share if you have to." Rey called out. Turning to her side she mumbled quietly, "You will have to share mine."

Ren smiled, amused. Once they were all seated, she stood in the middle of the circle and began.

"So, I was prepared to spend the rest of our time studying on the lawn but all of you surprised me...I wasn't sure if you would prepare as I had asked...but you did and I am so pleased. So, I want share with you something I do before my exams and important moments. I am asking you to open your minds and follow me...ok?" She looked around for acknowledgment. "I want all of you to close your eyes and take several deep breaths. I want you to feel a sense of calm-clear your head and your senses. I want you to let go of the stress of the impending test-"

The entire group groaned.

"I am sure Dr Ren will graciously stay to answer any of your questions." She could not help but smile at him, only to see he was watching her intently and smiled in return.

"Enough humor. Let's take a moment to disconnect from the pressure, and to reconnect with those next to you and beyond you, those before and after you. I want you to quiet your minds...and feel the light that binds us all. I want you to ask yourselves-" Rey stopped and looked over at Dr. Ren. His expression was serene and attentive. "I want you to ask yourself _what is my bliss....what does that mean to me_? After all of the notes and lectures, this is all you need to know for this test....because if you choose this path, it isn't easier, or clear. It requires you to do the hard work, to think deeper, to reflect and transcend your perception of success and failure...it requires you to exist... with vulnerability and truth. Everything you need to know, you already have, you just proved that in class. It doesn't matter what he asks you....you will know the answers." 

Rey's eyes locked with his as the heartfelt words came passionately, emphatically, tumbling out.

"Joseph Campbell." He replied, smiling, as the class maintained their meditative positions.

"No matter what happens on Friday... there is the energy that connects us all....flows through and beyond us. Tap into it, draw from it."

"Rey Rey, that is so beautiful." The girl with the sunglasses sniffled.

"Yeah, Rey. You missed your calling...you should be one of those Bruce Lee teacher people!"

"What do they call that...it might be on the test... like a bodhisattva!"

The class collectively laughed as Rey smiled.

"Good...excellent connection! But, I am not so sure of it's accuracy! Know that I am with you, now, on Friday, and always. I believe in all of you." Rey smiled. "Was this worth the extra time?"

The class laughed and unanimously agreed.

"We are done here. If you need me, I am an email away...or you can find me in the stacks of the main library." Rey laughed.

The class adjourned as they usually did, chatting, flirting, groaning, but most of all laughing. Rey looked over to see Dr. Ren gathering his things. Dusting grass off his black pants, he was quickly surrounded by fawning undergrads.

 _I guess there will be time, another day_ She thought smiling. Turning, she headed to the library.

The bookstacks were where she felt safe and peaceful. The tenth floor had little natural sunlight, lit only by the small square windows that felt more like portholes on a ship than ornate decoration. The floor was mostly unused and neglected, half of the stacks were shrouded in darkness. It was an old building, so old that Rey was certain there were nooks and corners that had not been dusted or explored in years. Libraries were becoming archaic, as all things were now digital, but she preferred to be among the old, musty pages of voices long forgotten. 

Rey longed to find her table, open her books, and disappear into her research. Hours could go by without her noticing. Knowing she was completely alone, she would search the stacks for obscure publications, lay her blanket out, and read on the dusty old carpet while propping her feet on the shelves. Many nights she was there until the security guards did their rounds before locking the facility down, but now they knew she would be there and holler from the elevator that it was it closing time.

Her recitation was in the afternoon, opposite of his lectures, which meant it was dinner time and the library would be a ghost town. She would have the freedom to settle in for the next five hours without disruption; without Finn and Poe having a domestic dispute over who was going to do the grocery shopping, or Rose bringing home a group of friends to discuss the complexities of modern feminism. 

Settling in on the floor of her favorite row, aisle 10B, she pulled out a snack and started to read. Chapter after chapter, she fell down the rabbit hole of ancient scripts. Tu her surprise, as she turned the page it revealed a new section on _kama_ , one of the main purposes of life according to the Hindus.

"What are you doing?" Dr. Ren said loudly, causing Rey to jump out of her skin.

"Oh my goodness...you scared me to death!" Rey yelled out.

"Quiet down...or they will discover your...hideout." He laughed, looking over her little campout.

"You....you...you are an irritating person." She huffed, pushing her discarded wrappers and books to the side.

"No need to get up for me. What are you doing here?" He said seriously.

"This is...where I come." She said protectively.

"Where you come?" He said raising his brows.

"This is...my place...my peaceful place.. if you must know." She stood up, brushing herself off.

"Yes...I must know-" His tone lowered, changing suddenly, as he closed the space between them.

"And why must you know?" Rey said combatively, standing her ground, refusing to give up her sacred space.

"Why do you always want to argue with me?" He said innocently, as if it pained him. "I came here to ask you to dinner....but it seems that we have some sort of....communication breakdown."

He was exasperated.

"Dinner...with me?" Rey was caught off balance, leaning back against the rack.

"Yes. With you." His usual bluntness hit her differently. It appeared that he was allowing himself to be uncomfortably vulnerable. 

"Why would you ever want to do that? I haven't heard from you in over a month?" She was embarrassed that she knew the amount time.

"Rey....please-" His expression was serious, sad, conflicted, teetering on the edge of unpredictability.

"Please what? I don't even know your name?" She said softly. 

"Ben-my name is Ben..." He whispered.

"Ben...Ren?" Rey looked at him confused.

"For another time...ok?" He said shortly, maintaining his hypnotic focus.

Stepping forward, in a series of swift movements, he pushed her forcefully against the racks blocking her with is body. A waft of air blew up, surrounding them in with the scent of cedarwood, old worn leather, and bitter pepper; as if whispers in a library could have a smell. Looking down, his eyes searched hers, looking for a signal or cue that she wanted him too. It took everything he had to kiss her, to push away the weight of his responsibilities and the rules he was bound to adhere to. Closing her eyes, Rey felt paralyzed by fear, like a wild animal sensing a predator, standing perfectly still. 

"I don't know what to do?" She let out a soft cry against his mouth, catching her breath in her throat. 

She felt his big hands on either side of her face, He paused, looking at her furrowed brow and quivering mouth. Slowly, his full lips touched hers, lips that were soft and full, grazing, restraining, like a dam holding back a thunderous relentless flood. Pushing harder, he opened her mouth with his tongue, filling it with his hot wet breath. Sucking in a pull of air, it was like diving in, again and again, as his mouth and tongue peeled away the layers of her fear, roll after roll.

Rey didn't know how to respond. he was lost in her head, feeling the push and pull of her emotions.

"Find your bliss, Rey." He whispered against her lips, looking down into her eyes imploringly.

They both understood what that meant. It wasn't the easy path, or even about pleasure; it was courage to live the truth and be what was inside all along. He was asking her to stand on the brink, to dive in, with him by her side.

Grabbing his neck, she pulled him back, kissing him hard. She didn't know what to do other than feel her way through him. Pulling at his shirt, she fumbled with the buttons, wanting to see and feel his skin. Sliding his hands under her shirt, he massaged and teased his way to her nipples, sighing when he discovered her braless. Pulling her tee shirt behind her head, it pushed her breasts perfectly together. Wrapping his arms around her waist, she felt the electricity of his skin making contact with hers, turning her nipples hard like a cold rush of air, and as the hard nubs pressed into his chest, it made him shift his hips like he was hiding something.

Rey could feel the hardness rest against her upper thigh, his height making it impossible to conceal. 

"Oh-" Rey gasped into his mouth. Feeling his face flush, he began another wave of deep fluid glides of his tongue against hers.

Her fearful awkwardness subsided, revealing a dark hunger that she didn't know she should try to restrain. He was pushing her along, manipulating and coaxing out the very energy she felt locked up so deep inside. It was hovering in anticipation; the door unlocking allowing the heavy powerful darkness to flow into him. It was like he was drawing it out, drinking it in, like it was lighting up his entire body with a preternatural glow.

Rey's moans echoed against the dusty surfaces, down the rows of forgotten books and deteriorating pages, the only witnesses to their love making. 

Ravenous and rough, with each increase of intensity, she returned it with fervor. Unzipping his pants, she pulled at them, until the tip of his cock was visible. Running her thumb over the silky surface, collecting the clear glistening wetness, his eyes rolled back. Sucking her thumb clean, she ran it over his bottom lip. Kissing him against it, sliding in into his mouth while continuing to kiss and bite, a low growl grew in his chest.

"Tell me you sleep with my coat-" He moaned, pulling her back to take a breath.

"I don't want to give it back." She replied struggling to regain her breathing, closing her eyes to feel the waves of indescribable sensations. The energy, his presence, was on a rampage, tearing through her in waves.

"Tell me you want this." His voice was deep and raw, but in the background was almost adolescent; imploring,small, and fragile.

"I do...since I took your hand at the café." She felt the tears well in her eyes. "You make me feel safe...like home." 

Drifting his fingertips over her bare skin, she recoiled from the sensitivity, never losing contact from his hungry kissing.

"If we leave, you will runaway from me again...I can't have that." He murmured into her neck.  
  
"I won't run...I promise." She said, kissing his forehead.

"Come with me...away from here...where we can be finally really be alone." His expression was needy, but it didn't hide the smoldering darkness that was lurking in his eyes.

The thought of leaving, of stopping where they were, was excruciating but necessary. Neither of them wanted to have their first encounter culminate in something as cliché as a library. They needed space, and time, and freedom to do what they needed to.

"But my things-" Rey protested, pulling back against his hand.

"They will be here tomorrow...come now."

"


	5. Show me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is...the smut you have all been waiting for....but like everything about this writing experience, even the smut is slow burning. The next chapter is about to get even smuttier...and this slow burn is just killing me.

They moved in silence; from the trip in the elevator, the drive in his sleek car, winding through the quiet campus streets, and ascending the steps to his home. Looking up, she was shocked by the enormity of his residence; it loomed intimidatingly like a haunted house from old movies, over the giant old trees beginning to pop their spring blooms. Less gingerbread, and more dramatically gothic, the deep burgundy and red paint looked black despite the golden spots illuminating the façade.

  
Shutting the car door, the crisp spring air cooled her sweaty jeans, bringing attention to the uncomfortable iciness of her wet panties, reminding her of how her body had responded to what they had done. 

  
The house was dark and he didn't bother to show her around as he moved with urgency. Pulling her along by the hand, he led her upstairs and down a long formal hallway dimly lit by scattered baseboard lights. It smelled familiar, like home, like his black wool coat. Instead of faint notes she had tried to pick apart while laying naked against the rough fabric, her nose was filled with the unexpected complexity of a house.

  
Did he drink coffee in the morning? Was there a hint of sweat and dirt from discarded laundry from a morning jog? Leftovers discarded in the trash needing to be taken out to curb? Was that the smell of fresh clean sheets, cold and stiff, waiting to be warmed by sweaty bodies wet from arousal?

  
It was a level of intimacy, being invited into his private space, that she had not considered as a real possibility, only fantasized about.   
The old brick walls insulated the outside sounds, eerily amplifying the stillness of the empty house. It felt like stepping into a different world, with different rules, where time stood still.

  
Leading her through double doors, the street lights from below cast white light through the dark curtained windows, sending shadows dancing over the obscured surfaces. Quickly scanning the shades of black of grey, her eyes focused in on the enormous bed. It's headboard was at least six feet tall, padded, and upholstered in what looked like semi matte leather. It was covered in oversized pillows, and what looked like thick blankets.

  
The scared girl inside of her wanted to climb under the covers and hide until she felt warm, until she could let her mind drift safely into a light sleep.

  
"I know...this is new...and scary...my home." He said softly. "I want to you feel safe with me." Rey could tell that her comfort was deeply important to him, and was quickly understanding this was not merely lust. Nothing about it felt common or calculated. 

  
Connecting again after navigating the details from one space to another, after feeling abruptly and necessarily cut off, was relieving.

  
Turning, covering her again in his shadow, she felt like she was lost in a sea of darkness. Reaching out, his hands slid up the length of arms resting on her shoulders, slowly pulling her toward him. Deliberate and slow, her eyes fluttered shut as she felt the moistness of his breath close to her mouth, and the heat of his body radiating, tempting her, drawing her in.

  
She waited. And waited. Holding still and steady, knowing he was inches away, if not closer. The weight of his hands grew heavier as her shoulders started to relax against the pull. And she waited, breathing in his breath, giving it back again. Feeling the heat of his skin light her up with an aching that she couldn't translate into action. She was paralyzed by his presence, by knowing his mind was racing, reaching out and into her. It was overwhelming and rare, rocking her to her core.  
Trembling, her body shook uncontrollably. 

  
"Please-" Her voice came out small and cut the silence.

  
"No." His voice was smooth, low, and felt like suede sliding up her spine.

  
"No?" Her voice caught in her throat.

  
It was a series of movements that blurred; moving and turning down the bed, stripping away clothing, lighting candles and settling in. What was rushed in the library was now slowed and equally agonizing. 

  
His kisses were confident and deep, and while he was navigating his own passions, somehow in the midst of that internal battle, he was encouraging her to unfold. As he pressed his body against her, using his knee to gently part her legs, searching and finding the wet heat, her hips showed signs of grinding and rolling against him. 

  
Smiling, his mouth continued it's torturous assault, slowly feeding and awakening her pleasure. It was a teasing game, gradually pulling back and watching her follow. Eyes closed, her mouth would follow his, lifting her neck and head off of the bed, whimpering. It was in those moments she would weave her fingers into his scalp, hanging on and pulling him down, causing locks of his glassy black waves to fall forward tickling her face making her smile and squirm.

  
"I want you to show me you want this." His murmured into her hot skin.

Kissing his way down, he sucked against the tender skin beneath the curve of her breasts, alternating grazing teeth and sucking hard, drawing her blood to the surface. Arching off the bed, letting the devilish sensation sting and enflame, she cried out. She groaned, feeling the smooth soft skin that was so hard and alive with his pulse pressed against her wetness that was dripping to the sheets. The soft hair below his abdomen grazed her belly as he shifted and settled in place. 

  
Slowly easing his weight, wrapping his hand around the base of his cock, he lightly jerked and slapped it against her clit. Sharp and delicious, she flinched with each contact, like getting touched with a live wire. Spreading her legs, she urged him to come closer, to slide inside, to stop the needing and aching that was making her weak and wild.

Watching her struggle and writhe made him roll his head; stretching his neck muscles like he was fighting off a rising tide.

Pushing through the tightness of her pussy, his chest dipped down with a sold thrust, bottoming out and holding in place. Rey's eyes opened wide as her body went limp against the force of it, letting the energy roll through her groin, chest, and out the top of her head. Their hot pulsing flesh connected in the most primal and natural way, the way it was intended. Slowly undulating, he used a part of the sheet to wipe off the collecting sweat and slip intensifying the red hot friction.

Lifting up, leaning back on her elbows, she couldn't bear the open space between them.

  
Kissing her hard, he pumped against her rolling hips. Increasing speed, he became unhinged, chipping away at what was left of her apprehensions, thrusting into her harder than she expected. Each thrust was like a flash in her mind, like the snap of an image.; he was all lips, and brown eyes dipped in honey, and salty sweat that tasted like the ocean. Images burning into her memory, to never forget how beautiful he was when he was larger than life and free.

  
Their bodies clapped together, fueling his drive and fury. 

  
Trying to speak, he shoved two of his fingers into her mouth, squashing her efforts. He wanted to look at her, to see her silenced and filled, to watch her sucking as her pussy squeezed and massaged his cock. Feeling her come to the edge, he lowered over her, cupping her chin and dwarfing her face with one hand. 

  
Eyes to eyes, he looked into her with smoldering darkness, fucking her deep and hard. Feeling her wetness turn thin, he knew she was tipping over the edge. Grabbing behind her knees, he pulled them to her chest, unleashing a series of hard deep thrusts. 

  
Was she screaming into the pillow? Biting his neck? digging her nails into his back, tearing his flesh open in bright red streaks?

  
She had lost every sense of who Rey was, lost in the grip of something so powerful and euphoric that it blotted out the world.


	6. Please

The morning light broke through the layered curtains. Beams of white light cut into the quiet darkness. The space was still and felt padded, or insulated, like nothing existed beyond the walls, windows and doors. Blinking sleepily she started to make out some of the details of the room; dark colors, richly textured surfaces- velvet and leather. 

And it smelled comforting; clean sheets, brewing coffee, and sex. Their sex. And books. Books so old the inked pages stuck together with edges gilded in gold. The kind of books that told a story by how they felt in your hands.

It felt like floating in a pool of warmed marshmallows. Squishy. Soft, so soft. It felt like it stretched on forever under her exploring fingertips. It was dream inducing and deliciously drawing her in, capturing her beneath the heat and weight. Closing her eyes, she snuggled deeper beneath layers of blankets, not wanting to think about anything other than how exquisite it felt to be wrapped up in something so luxurious-naked. The sheets were soft high thread count cotton that felt like velvet gliding over her skin, soothing the spots that felt raw.

Blinking wide open, she sat straight scanning the room. She was alone.

Alone?

Quickly staggering out of the bed, unaware of her nudity, she searched the floor for her clothes and shoes. The memories of the night before raced through her head filling her with confusion. 

"What are you doing?" He said, walking through the doubled door entry.

Caught off guard, she glanced for an instant at his bare chest and low hanging untied cotton pajama pants. Feeling her cheeks flush, she continued to scramble. 

"Rey, I asked you a question." His tone had turned cold.

"I am leaving. I have to leave." She said, trying to conceal the swirling thoughts and emotions that were trapping her into a vice.

"Why do you have to leave?" He spoke again, passively probing.

"Are you mad? Don't you understand what this means? I can't go on. I am finished." She bit her lip, successfully hiding the quivering.

"Then don't go on." He said with placid bluntness. "Don't go on, be done-finished, but do it here with me." His expressionless face transformed into a younger and softer-kinder smile.

"You have gone mad." She said frustrated and frantically pulling on her socks. "I don't even know you!" 

"But you do." He said, still smiling as he lowered his eyes over her nakedness.

"Then I have gone mad, because I can't do this." She said, running her hand through her hair before scurrying around to find her clothes.

"But you can." He said, lowering his voice while moving in on her. 

Grabbing her by the waist, he lead her to the doorway, using his height and weight to press her against the heavy wooden door. Sliding behind her neck, his open palm forcefully pulled her mouth to meet his impatiently waiting lips. Lips that were full and wet, that covered hers, hungerly parting them open with his hot tongue. She squeezed her eyes shut, letting the wave of surprise and pleasure roll over her. Instead of succumbing to her racing thoughts, she let herself taste the remnants of his morning coffee mixed with his wet saliva. Sighing deeply, she could sense the fragrance of her pussy on his face and mixed in his stubble, realizing he had not washed her away, but instead went about his morning breathing her sex with every inhale.

Sliding down flat palmed, his hand explored her smooth tan skin. Passing her navel, her stomach muscles rolled and recoiled as his index and middle fingers curved their way between her legs, over her manicured patch of hair, and slipped between her hot wet folds. 

Wanting to feel inside, to touch were his cock had stretched her open, he teased and dipped his fingertips just barely inside. With each stroke she relaxed and melted against his tongue and fingers, becoming malleable and transfixed. Circling his index finger against her opening, he waited to feel her response in his mouth, as her lips wrapped around his tongue sucking and pulling it into her own.

Unable to restrain her hips, they bucked toward him like an offering. He continued to play and tease, giving her an inch at a time, only to pull out and rub her clit with torturously slow heavy friction. Unbenonst to Rey, his teasing was two fold- pleasure and careful manipulation, as she was now raised onto the balls of her feet. HIs touch was like a magnet, pulling her higher and higher off the ground, as her pussy throbbed and ached to be filled. 

Rey's eyes fluttered open when she felt his other hand slide around her neck, pressing down. Scanning his face, her pulse begin to pound in her ears, harder and louder, in unison with the throbbing and pulsing between her legs. The edge was so close. It felt like a volatile churning, a stretching, and a pure inexperienced awe for a pleasure so euphoric that it was swallowing her whole.

Suddenly, she hopped up, wrapping her legs around his waist. Snaking her arms around his neck, she surrendered completely to the rush of blood that released with his loosened grip.

Grabbing her bare buttocks, he caught her as their bodies collided against the door, slamming it into the wall.

Ravenous mouths bit and sucked and kissed lips, and cheeks, and necks, and small hidden tender spots of skin that had been neglected and even never touched. They were a fury of searching-mouths and tongues, fingertips and palms, glances and open ears taking in the sounds of sweet moans and deep rumbling groans.

Hard and thick, his cock eased into her cunt. The opening, still tender and raw from the previous night was now alive and forgiving, welcoming, if not begging to feel the entire length fill her completely. Crying out, his thrust bottomed out, sending her arms above her head and her nails scratching the wood. Exposing the lean length of her torso, he let go of her bottom, propping her against the door with his hips. Massaging her breasts, his hands dwarfed their volume. Teasing her nipples with his fingers as vices, he trapped and pulled, hardening them. Insatiable, he filled his mouth with her flesh, sucking, fluttering and flicking his tongue. Releasing to come up for air and diving his sweaty head back into the pillowy softness. His voracious appetite was unhinged, and his touch bordered into sudden painful spikes as he pulled and bit just hard enough to make her jerk in response. 

Writhing, she felt possessed, like she was crawling up the door from some otherworldly energy flowing in and out of her, and into him. It felt like it was surrounding them both in a dense darkness. his glassy black hair tickled her breasts, and looking down she caught glimpses of his beautiful lips latched on to her reddened sensitive flesh.

"The floor-" She cried out.

Their bodies were wet with sweat and juices, slapping as they collided with strong thrusts. Rey's skin was on fire from the friction against the carpet as he continued to forcefully thrust his hips against her. Grabbing her ankles, he pushed her legs open to their brink, almost touching them the floor. Concealed by the hair hanging over his forehead, his eyes were glazed and possessed, watching his cock move in and out of her body. 

"You like to watch it...don't you?" She didn't know where the words come from, but her voice was deep and certain. 

Pausing, he looked at her devilishly. "Yes. I do." 

"Do you have a mirror?" Again, it was like it wasn't her voice-but it was. It was the truest voice she had ever spoken. "I want to watch. I want to see your face as you watch us."

A small shiver rippled through him. Using his strength to lift them both from the floor, he walked them to the corner of the bedroom. A giant floor mirror was placed overlooking the bed, a detail she had clearly missed.

"You mean like this?" He said with a touch of cockiness.

"This will do." She teased, also realizing he could have been watching through it the entire time.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, he waited as she climbed on top with her back facing him. 

"Oh my-: Rey's cheeks reddened as she watched herself ease down on the throbbing girth of his enormous cock. 

Ben smiled, leaning in to kiss her back and neck, sliding his hands and reaching forward to spread her open. Taking in the sight of it, the intense intimacy overwhelmed her. Rey's eyes fluttered shut as her back arched while griding her hips in fluid rolls, letting her desire take over. 

"My God, you are beautiful." He moaned, watching her do the work. Using him to give herself pleasure was beyond his comprehension of his deepest interests. It was freeing to be of service-her service. "Take what you want, Rey. Take all of me." He moaned.

Opening her eyes, they were veiled and smoky. Looking into the mirror, she reached down cupping his balls, massaging and tugging while slowly undulating her hips. She looked at her pussy filled with his hard flesh, stretched and pink. Teasing and exploring, her fingertips could feel his pulse racing and the contracting muscles holding his cum at bay. Releasing them, she observed as he dropped back onto his elbows, leaning to the side to continue watching.

"Be a good girl, make yourself cum." He whispered breathlessly.

Rey used her fingers to spread herself open, using her free hand to massage her clit with increasing speed. Bringing herself to the edge, she let go and began to ride him, moving in any way that felt good, disregarding his pleas and requests. Pushing his hands off of her hips, she leaned back, propping her feet on his thighs, pumping up and down the length.

"Cum in me. Now." She commanded.

"FUCK!" He yelled out, as the stream of cum bubbled up and shot inside as his hips rose off the bed meeting her thrusts. Feeling his rush of heat and power, she let the burst of pleasure rip through her, losing control of her body, crying out again and again with every thrust and ripple. 

Collapsing, they fell back into the mess of blankets and pillows. Still inside, she could feel the mixture of their juices oozing as his cock began to slip out. Gathering it with her fingers, she reached behind and slipped them into his unexpecting mouth. Wrapping his lips around them, his tongue grazed the length licking them clean.

"Marry me." He said laughing.

"Shut up." She giggled. 

"No leaving." He said imploringly.

"No leaving." She said, turning to look at him. 

"Kiss me...and lets sleep...and then do it again-please." He said softly, almost shyly, as if he was admitting something.

"Lets cover up." She smiled.

Kicking back the covers, they dug their way in and covered up. Intertwined. Sticky, sweaty, and wet. Nuzzling her head into his neck, she reached down and positioned his semi-hardness against her pussy, wanting to feel him there as she slept. Wanting to awaken being filled again.


	7. Again

"Please....Please...and please..." She giggled.

"Say it again-" His voice was low and smooth, reminding her of deep purring.

"Please-" She could hear her tone change, to silly with touches of neediness.

"Again." He was responding, transforming like she was, into a smoky unpredictability. 

"Plll….ease." Her words broke In half as her mouth dropped slightly open. 

"Only if you look at me while I do it." His voice was hypnotic and relentlessly chipping away at her.

Resting his chin on the thin strip of hair she kept so carefully tight and trimmed, the vibrations of his murmurs radiated into her flesh. Stroking her lower belly, he looked up to watch her squirm and fight him off. Smiling, he began again, releasing his hot breath over the plump pink folds that glistened from arousal. Pressing his nose against her clit, he lightly brushed back and forth. 

"PLEASE...again...please." She moaned and giggled. "I will WAT......ch." Her voice lowered as he licked his lips and smiled.

"No looking away or I will stop and make you go to sleep." He scolded, his long face and expressive eyes looked stern. 

"Will you give me a big fat "F" ?" She laughed nervously.

"Why yes...yes I will." He sounded serious, squinting his eyes with feigned disdain, "And I will make you grade papers as your punishement...and all of the failing grades I will make you stand in front of me... naked... while you read aloud." His eyes scanned from her gaze to between her legs and over her body.

"Oh....oh...that is awful. Truly awful. You are an evil man." She whispered with wide-eyed childlike suspense.

"Yes...yes I am." He smiled and winked before he licked his lips again, lowering his eyes to assess his plan. "Spread your legs...no. Spread them....like this-" He said pushing her knees down to the mattress. "I want to see allll of you."

Rey could feel the blood flushing her cheeks and turning hot from embarrassment.

"I can sense you are embarrassed...there is not need for that." He said, looking up reassuringly.

"Ok." She said flatly, unable to hide the thread of residual fear and insecurity.

"Say yes." He wasn't just asking, he was emphatically imploring. 

"Yessss." She drew out the word with emphasis, meeting his gaze. "I will try."

"No. You will do." He said. It was a blunt command.

There were moments that she could not differentiate between his humor and his seriousness, but it was solidly clear that he was no longer playing a light hearted game. That visible switch made her acutely aware of the thumping in her chest and the sweat collecting behind her knees. How badly she wanted to release it all! To let him carry her away into that strange dreamy headspace that felt like a spell, where she was spinning and drunk on flesh and sensation.

Examining, she picked him apart. Stealing the moment to really see him. It felt impossible to fill each second with enough of him, and she wondered if there would be enough time for her know each part, head to toe; each nuance, tick, preference, scent, texture, taste. All of him. Instinctively, she felt herself reaching into the space between them, grasping at something so much larger than a Professor and his Pupil.

Those were titles that no longer held meaning. If she was going to risk it all, it was time to fall into the abyss holding his hand. 

They looked back and forth in silence. He watched the veil lower over her, and as it did, her muscles became soft and pliable, and her lips became pouty and relaxed. It was like watching a feather free falling, floating and gracefully drifting with the rise and fall of the current, as she submitted to his request.

Using his palm to pull back against her pelvis, stretching the skin tight, he used his free hand to slide his fingers from back to front, easing into a deep "y". He could see all of her, unfurled, wet and glistening. Skin so precious it felt like flower petals or smooth candy, sweet to taste, satisfyingly soft, and richly primal.

Savoring the sight, he dipped his tongue to slowly sense the saccharine pink heat. Suddenly plunging the full length, gliding against the delicate surface, he expertly peeled away at her layers. Enraptured, he drove deeper, fully experiencing the heat smothering his tongue. So much hotter inside, his cock responded, hardening, and pressing against his stomach. 

Slithering from her depths, he contracted back, wrapping his lips around her clit that was full and swollen from arousal. It felt so good to suck and pull, to feel her legs both relax and hug his head. Rubbing his scalp, she pulled two pillows to prop herself up. 

"You want me to watch.....I am watching. Now show me....show me what you can do." She said. It was the same voice that had surprised her hours before and came from that hidden place she had never shared.

Grabbing her thighs, he dug in.

Aggressively, he rubbed his stubble on the sensitive flesh, scraping in the creases between her legs and pussy, and back to the length of her slit. Roughening the hard pearl of nerves, only to sooth the harsh friction with the flatness of his tongue. He lapped and licked, rolling into another barrage of searching and sucking. Pulling the hard flesh into his mouth, he rolled and flicked, moving up and down the slight length, only to cover her fully with his hunger. 

"I want to feel you inside again-" She moaned.

 _Good girl_ he thought to himself as he pushed and probed against her pulsing opening. It wasn't enough to just fuck her with his tongue. Nuzzling his head, he worked her clit with his face as he filled her up.

"No. Fingers are for touching...and this...this was made for my cock. You will wait." He said, pulling away to take a deep breath.

It went on like this. A game of delicious torture. Bringing her to the edge and pulling back to kiss and blow softly. Diving down again to drink her in. To serve her. To please her. To feel her trapped and cornered, yet strong and full of courage, moving with his waves of sensual assault. 

He was determined to destroy her fear. To kill it all. Raising to his knees, he held on to her hips, looking down to make sure she was still watching. 

"Right there...right there...don't stop." She whined and clawed at anything she could reach.

Increasing his pressure and speed, the added vibrations and rhythm from his growls and moans was like tipping over a class of wine. Pouring out, he was covered in sweat and juices. Unable to stop, knowing there was more, he went deeper, sucking and drawing against her. 

Tearing at the sheets, she bucked against his face, suggesting to stop. 

But he didn't.

He wouldn't.

Feeling the aftershocks tear through her, he continued.

_I know it's there....I know she isn't done...I know I can take her there again...._

"Ben!" Her scream cut the air. For a moment it forced him off balance, hearing her say his name. Flinching from surprise, he didn't realize he had been waiting to hear her say it. It felt so good. 

There was an internal dialogue guiding him. Maybe he should have stopped? But if he did, he would be lying to himself. Somewhere low in his groin, there was an energy flowing and feeding. The more she flailed and writhed, the more it drew from her.

The more he felt she was his.

It was a profound and abstract need; wanting her inside of him, even if it was an energy or essence. And for an instant he allowed himself to hope she wanted him as much.

And no matter how hard he pushed, they were not there yet. Silently he promised himself that he would never stop until they broke down that wall.

"You will cum again...and again. Until I say you are done." Leaning back on his heels, he held her steady, slowly releasing her to slide down. Covered in sweat, he was a flushed beautiful mess of cum and saliva. 

Rey's chest heaved as she gulped the air, trying to steady her breathing. Closing her eyes and rolling her head to the side she whispered.

"Yes."


	8. Chapter 8

Sitting on the edge of the bed, fully dressed, Rey sat staring at the wall deep in thought. The fabric of her favorite tee shirt felt foreign and wrong. Everything that was touching her skin felt like an offense, an intrusion. These were some of her favorite things.

Nothing made any sense.

It was like she was in some sort of shock, where her emotions and sensations were so heightened she had disconnected from her life. Before she had crossed the threshold of his home, in the library, she was still grasping to the things that defined her; her work, her books, her friends. It all felt so far away now, like it was lost, obscured, and well beyond her reach.

Amplifying her introspection and confusion was the truth she could no longer deny- she was willing to give it all up. It was completely counter intuitive. She came from nothing, never knew her parents, and was raised by countless foster parents that milked the system. Mentored by her high school history teacher, she worked her way to freedom and independence through academic achievement.

She got out. She made friends and even found a surrogate family...and this man somehow made her forget it all. His mere presence distracted her so completely that he was the only thing she could, or wanted, to see.

The clothing was suffocating. Squirming, she couldn't hide the accelerated rise and fall of her chest, or the rapid pace of her pulse. She could sense that he was observing her every move.

"I don't know what to do-" She choked softly on her words, never taking her gaze from the heavily curtained windows. Tears stained her face as she was met with silence. Muffled sounds of passing cars gave intermittent relief to the deafening calm. "You have nothing to say? Of course, why should you...I do not even know you?" 

Again, she was met with the unnerving silence of the muted massive space. She was slowly unraveling, as if he was gingerly tugging a string and watching her fall apart.

"Do you get some sort of sick pleasure from this....from watching me fall apart?" Her voice raised as she snapped her head to look at him.

In contrast, he was undressed; his lower half covered by a black sheet and blanket. Lightly shadowed, his face was serene and soft, like he was taking his time to absorb every bit of her, letting her fill every second to its breaking point until it burst over into the next. He was so engaged that it took her by surprise, so much so, that she could only stare back with her mouth agape.

"You want answers. You want those answers to make you feels safe....and they won't." HIs voice was low and calm.

Rey choked back a sob as he continued.

"Getting dressed. Leaving. You will feel safe...for a while. But you and I both know....it will never be the same. It can never be the same again...only you can decide if that is good...or bad." He looked at her longingly. 

"You speak as if you have done this before." Her tone was cutting.

"No. I have not." He replied honestly, clearly unbated. "I will never lie to you, not about these things. I have never...compromised my life for anyone."

"Why did you do it?" She could no longer control the tears, letting the large globular droplets fall freely. 

"Why did you?" His words trailed off as he reached for her hand.

"Dr-" She whispered, as he interrupted.

"Ben-" He said imploringly, as she cut him off.

"Ben-" She whispered, as if his name was a sacred secret she held close. "Why?"

Taking a moment, his eyes scanned her face.

"I did it because I could not imagine another day not knowing...what it felt like to be close to you....and now that I know-" He was quickly becoming breathless, yet he was still calm and sincere, all while rubbing her fingertips between his.

"Ben... take me away from all of this....this...." Her voice was strained.

"I know....Rey...I know." His eyes turned glassy.

"How do you know?" She replied, unable to hide her distrust, or her aching wish that he indeed did understand.

"Come back to bed..." He implored, pulling back the blankets making space for her. "Stop trying to leave. You are not going to. Come back to bed...where you belong...with me."

Pulling down her jeans and kicking them to the side, she slid under the covers wearing only her tee shirt.

"Take it off." He whispered against her forehead, and he spoke between kissing each tender spot of her face, and ears, and neck. "And I will tell you all of my secrets...and my favorite color...and favorite song...and movie, and book, and place...and I will tell you that you have bewitched me...from the moment I met you...and there has not been a moment since that you have not been in my mind...influencing my every move...until this moment.....where you are finally here...and I am so overcome that I want everything all at once...and all I can do is stare at you...and grapple with words...when all I want to do is tell you that for some reason...that defies every discipline I have ever known....I am falling so deeply for you...that I cannot breathe unless I am touching your skin....or connected to you...my body...inside yours."

Using his thumbs to push away her tears, he continued, "You are safe....I will always keep you safe....and I will protect your heart...as I hope you will protect mine-"

Taking a deep breath, his mouth covered hers, not waiting for, or expecting, a response. His large palms massaged her head, weaving his fingers into her scalp as his tongue mimicked the same snaking, gliding between the soft flesh of her lips, still raw from the night before. His kisses were like a balm to the tenderness of the delicate flesh, pressing away the irritation as fresh blood rose to the surface.

Dwarfing and shielding her with his body, she felt small, like she was sinking away. The physical space began to fade, as it had before, and she was left with the singular thought- to be fully connected to him without fear or anxiety. To let it all unfold.


	9. Rose

"Rey! Where have you been?" Ross screeched into the phone.

"Rose...I am sorry I didn't call-" Rey tried to sound jovial and awake. 

"REY! We were about to call the police! You have never not called...well...ok. There was that one time that you fell asleep in the library-" 

"Rose...slow down. I said I am OK." Rey remained calm. 

"So where are you... Huh?" She interrogated. Rey could sense her tapping foot against the kitchen tile.

"I am... Safe... And... Well taken care of." Rey chose her words carefully, steadying her voice.

"Rey... You sound like you have been kidnapped." Rose said flatly annoyed.

"Rose... I am with him. I am at his home. Now." Rey mustered the courage to just say it.

"Rey...what? Are you serious?" Rose's voice went up octave.

"Yes. You heard me. I am at Dr. Ren's-"

"Ben's." He whispered against the soft skin of her buttocks, kissing his way to that most sensitive spot where the curve met the top of her thighs. Laying on his side, and she on her stomach, it gave him full access to her entire backside. Leaning against her leg was the soft hard flesh, warm and ready to probe and fill her with limitless pleasure.

"I am close to home...closer than you think." Rey's voice wobbled slightly.

"You sound distracted...you are in bed with him...aren't you?" She squealed.

"You can't hide anything from her." She whispered, covering the phone with her hand. "No. Why would you say that?"

"Because you have that sound in your voice." Rose giggled. "When will you be home?"

"Ummmm....I don't know? I am just being honest. We have not discussed it." She was failing miserably to hide the intermittent vibrato of her voice as his tongue began to slide in between, and against, the soft wetness that seemed to be ever present.

"We? Ok, this is just too much for me to process all at once. I want his address. I at least need to know where you are." Rose was adamant.

"I will text it to you... along with his number." Rey quickly covered her mouth to muffle an uncontrolled moan.

"He is naked...isn't he?" Rose whispered.

Rey rolled her eyes and smiled. 

"Rose....he is right here. I cannot answer that." 

"He is. He is naked. It's huge...isn't it? I just know it is....and I bet he smells good....everywhere." Rose sighed.

"ROSE!" Rey blurted out. 

The line was uncomfortably silent.

"Tell me...it's huge." Rose continued to playfully pry.

"Ok...it's huge. Does that make you happy?" Rey laughed and looked behind at the mass of glassy black hair that covered her backside. Raising his head he smiled softly, only to lower back down and wrap his arms tighter around her waist.

"You are lying." 

"YES, I am lying. Now will you let me go?" 

"Ok. I will let you go...but I expect a text three times at day...and I expect a call in the morning and before bed so I know you are alive. Do you hear me? I am NOT fucking around! And you tell that arrogant fucker that if he hurts you I am going to hunt him down and-"

"Yes, Rose." Rey groaned impatiently.

"I love you Rey Rey. "

"I love you too."

Rey threw the phone across the bed. Stretching her arms above her head, she shifted her hips slightly, trying not to move him. 

"Mmmm...please stay still." He begged against her skin.

"You don't strike me as a man that begs." She teased, reaching down to weave her fingers into to his silky soft hair. Letting go, he flipped his hair out of his face and wiped his mouth, raising up to lay next to her.

"Of course I beg. I just never had to. That sounds strange." He mumbled. "Maybe?" He said yawning. "Right now, I hurt...everywhere. I am too old for this. I need to sleep."

"Well...maybe you might like it?" She continued to press.

"How old are you?" Rey said, astonished that she didn't know, yet she felt she had never been anywhere but right there, in his bed, forever. 

"I am 35. And you? 

"I am 25." She said solemnly, as if it were a confession.

"Well then...here we are." He said softly. 

"Here we are." She said looking up at the ceiling. "And what is next?"

"Well....I imagine you will go home...and back to class on Monday. And I will clean up...and go prepare my lecture." He began to stretch, pulling the covers over both of them. Shielding her from the blazing afternoon light cutting through the breaks in the curtains, grazing her skin with his fingertips in long gentle strokes, he kissed her forehead. 

"I don't want to leave." Her voice was small and lost. "Is it unfair to say that it seems you want me to?" 

"So don't leave... what I mean is...No." He knew his response was awkward and insufficient, and was unable to hide the flash of panic in his eyes. Taking a moment to thoughtfully collect his words. "I do not want you leave. I want you to say as long as you want." He whispered into her hair, kissing his way to her ear.

"I won't leave." She whispered back, nuzzling her head toward his affection.

"Don't....stay right here... in my bed." Hs eyes were bloodshot and heavy, but his voice was velvety smooth and laced with an edge of longing.

Rey thought It was odd how his tone changed, like he was praising something precious and fragile. She had never been more than a burden or complication to those that should have loved her. In less than 24 hours she had felt more affection than she had in her entire life.

"It's a nice bed." She said, smiling and closing her eyes. "I don't know you...but I do...and it scares me." She murmured, wiggling in closer.

"Don't be afraid. I feel it too. Sleep...we both need sleep." His words faded as his head became heavy leaning against hers.

Breathing deeply, she memorized the moment. Absorbing the heat of his skin, listening to the beating in his chest, and even to the sounds as he swallowed his saliva. Kissing his neck, she mapped each inch, licking and tasting the salt while inhaling his scent. Reaching up, she massaged his head, wanting to touch and feel the softness of his hair again, amazed at the rich dark layers, and how they fell perfectly no matter how much she messed.

Most of the time he had been on the offensive, coming at her, staying one step ahead. In this quiet moment he was dropping his guard, fully relaxed and depleted. He laid back, letting her explore and touch, and even in such a moment of intimate vulnerability he seemed confident and unafraid- as if he wanted her to peel back the layers to see him for who he really was. 

It was quiet and sweet, filled with a genuine innocence to connect without words.

Reaching down, she positioned his hard flesh against her opening, wanting only to feel him in the closest way.

Entwined, she closed her eyes, as they both drifted into sweet sleep.


	10. Reflections

The weekend flowed in conscious and unconscious waves. Mostly naked, or wrapped in sheets, they spent their time sleeping, eating, bathing, and engaging in explorative intimate acts. It was exciting, and at times dangerously safe, as they crept closer to the edge of their boundaries. 

She did not think about going home, or her classes, or her students. There were moments, flashes or seconds, that she realized she had not been thinking much at all-just feeling and experiencing. She was swallowed up by his existence, by their coming together. 

Rey felt like she was a whole different person, or the life she knew before the library encounter was just a dream.

Looking in the mirror, she touched her face and stared at the reflection, wondering who the strange vibrant _woman_ was? It was as if she had been sleeping the duration of her life, waiting for the moment- or person, to awaken her.

She was now alert, wide-eyed, and looking inward.

The sheet fell to the floor. He towered over her from behind, his head a whole length and more above hers in the mirror. His expression was focused and entranced. 

"I like you naked. Will you stay this way for me?" Looking at her through the mirror, she noticed that he did not look the same, or even sound the same. The black suit and stoic brooding had melted away into a fully exposed, and oozing sexiness.

His big hands, flat and warm, skimmed her waist and down the length of her legs as he lowered to his knees. From behind he continued to use his touch to dance over her. Wet and hot, his full lips spread over the base of her spine. Surrounding the very tip leading to the crack of her buttocks, a mound of nerve endings and sensitivity, his tongue moved in circles, while his mouth sucked lightly. Increasing his pressure, he drew against her tender flesh, as she felt her knees go weak.

Steadying herself by grabbing onto the sink, she felt the peculiar wave of contractions and wetness, gathering momentum and volume, like watching the white foamy crests of an incoming tide. Releasing a soft moan, it set off a chain reaction of trembles, releasing thin hot liquid between her legs.

When the sound of the smack cut the air, she did not react. It was too sudden and unexpected. It was a shock, causing time to stand till. Colors, textures, sensations-all of it, seemed like it was floating in front of her, like she could reach forward and touch every aspect of her existence hovering in an alternate space and time. 

Again, a second smack cracked and reverberated against the cold white surfaces of the bathroom.

Again, she did not flinch, nor move.

The third smack was more a snap and thud, as his hands kneaded and massaged the reddening flesh of her backside. 

Rey did not know what to think, so she did the most logical thing she could- she didn't. 

Leaning forward onto her elbows, she pushed her rear backwards into his face, arching her back to accentuate the long lines and curves of her body.

Groaning against her skin, his mouth had not left the tender flesh of spine. His hands swept from her ankles, up the length of her legs, and with a waft of air they came down in a another stinging blow. 

She knew he needed to do this, somehow she knew. It was like she could feel it coming from his hands, and feel it from his mouth as he continued to explore and devour her from behind. Something about the sudden change in him lit her up from the inside, and there was a sudden wave of unpredictability- a calculated danger. Somewhere there was a voice speaking to her, telling her she needed it too.

"Are you going to hurt me?" She whispered, looking at her reflection. Part of her felt that she should be outraged or violated, but she felt neither. Another part felt that she should be combative, that she was supposed to protest even if it felt good, but she only felt a sense of peace. Serenity. Trust. It was completely confusing, as she had fought her entire life-for everything.

"Do you want me to?" He murmured, kissing the angry red flesh.

"I do not know."

"Did I hurt you?"

"Yes... I mean...yes...not really.." She was unable to continue her words, as his long thick fingers slid between the wet hot folds of her sex.

"Does it still hurt?" He was talking to her differently. Pushing and probing, two of his fingers rimmed her opening, circling and teasing the abused tenderness. Pushing her legs further apart, she could not help but drop her head and moan loudly.

"It does...but it doesn't..." She forced herself to formulate her words.

"That's such a good girl...you always do your best to answer my questions. I am proud of you." His words teased, but his fingers did not. Forcefully, he drove them inside. "Your ass is so hot and red, and your pussy....it wants me inside...I can feel it on my fingers."

"Oh my-"

"You cannot stop it....it's what your body wants." His voice was low and licked at her like flames.

"Yes-" She was breathless.

"Tell me...with your mind...is this what you want?" His voice had a hypnotic, intoxicating tone, like it was a heavy syrup laced with a spell, making all of the overwhelming shame of intense intimacy fade away.

"I do not know why....but I do." She whispered.

"You want to feel it again...don't you...you want me to spank you again. Say it?" He could not hide his hunger and she could not hide her confused tears.

"Yes....I...do-" She sucked back a sob, conceding.

The fifth smack was hardest. As one hand made contact, the other became more relentless and vigorous, plunging in and out of her throbbing pussy.

"Tell me you like that?" He commanded, before assaulting his handwork by raking with his teeth and soothing with his wet tongue.

"I....I do not know why...but I do...Please...again."

"You do?" He replied lasciviously, laughing under his breath. "My dear Rey, you do."

Rey was unable to control the shaking of her legs. She could not tell if he was surprised or proud. 

"Please...I cannot stop shaking. Please...finish me." She begged.

"No. You see, this changes everything....oh...it changes everything, " He replied deep in thought. "I have something to show you....I have a feeling you will think it is worth the wait. I was not sure....until now."

Reaching down, she gathered the sheet.

"No. You do not need that." He kicked it away from her. 

"But what if I am cold?"

"You won't be." He smiled.


	12. Who are you?

Rey walked, taking soft and careful footsteps, letting the feeling of the plush thick carpet massage her feet. Flushed from uncertainty, from arousal and anxiety, her tanned skin was warm to the touch. Scanning the hallway, her eyes darted back and forth trying to take it all in. She could feel him close, less than a stride behind. 

He was hot, she could feel it coming off of him in waves. His scent surrounded her in invisible bursts, filling her nose, making her head feel light with an unfamiliar drowziness. Reaching behind, she offered her fingertips. Fluttering, her eyelids danced as his hand brushed against hers, traveling in a feather-light sweep against the small of her back to the roundness of her sore buttocks.

Pressing the palm of his hand against her waist, he guided her as they traveled the length of the cold hall. 

His voice cut the silence. It wasn't formal or cold, nor was it his typical arrogance. It was deep and woven with a hypnotic vibration-a predatorial and intoxicating purring. 

"Rey, stop." He commanded.

"Where are we going?" She asked, standing in front of another set of old wooden double doors. "Ben-"

Rey turned, surprised by his expression. Chewing on his lips, she could sense his apprehension and lingering anxiety. 

"Rey. Make me a promise."

"Yes. Of course." She replied.

"When we cross this threshold, you will give me a chance to explain before you do anything." He implored.

"Ben...you are making me nervous. Why do I feel scared all of a sudden?" Rey recoiled. 

His eyes traveled down the length of her nakedness to her toes that wriggled against the soft pile of the carpet.

"I would never hurt you-unless you wanted me to." He murmured, transfixed by her fidgeting feet.

Rey's breath caught in her throat as her cheeks reddened. 

Reaching past her slight frame, the brushing of his thick muscular arm felt like flying sparks biting her tender flesh. The click of the door nob made her flinch as a warm waft of air blew between them. 

"Keep looking at me." He walked her backwards into the space.

It was dark, darker than his bedroom.

If there were windows, she did not notice.

She began to turn and scan the surroundings, unaware of the steady increase of her heartbeat and breathing.

The picture formed in pieces, as her brain began to process what she was experiencing. Red and black. Low-lit and glowing. The room was bigger than his suite, the size alone was intimidating. The darkness and shadows, the absence of natural light, made it feel intimate and peaceful. It was a mysterious contradiction. She was quickly overwhelmed and confused, trying to form words as he stood silently observing her movements.

"You must have questions." His expression was subtly anxious. 

"Ben-what is this place?" Rey's mouth was agape.

"It is...a place I have never shared. In fact...you are the first person to ever step foot in here." He shrugged.

"And you brought...me...here?" Turning to meet his eyes, she could not conceal her emotions. "I do not know what to say...I do not know what this is...or how to feel."

"I understand-" He looked at the floor. 

"Show me." She demanded, not knowing if she was scared, or alarmed, or aroused. Her only certainty was she needed to know more about this man who was more of an enigma than she had anticipated.

Flinching, he could feel her power cut between them. A small smile tickled the corners of his mouth as he stretched his neck side to side.

"What happened in the bathroom...this is the place for that. I must know that you understand this." He stepped forward, closing the distance, coming close enough to see the flecks of gold in her eyes.

"And what if I decide that I want to leave?" Her eyes glistened.

"When that happens-tell me. We will leave."

"Ben...this is a part of you?"

"Yes. It is...and I believe it is a part of you too...it is in our nature. You are taking your first steps." He looked at her with pure adoration. "Enough talking."

Leaning down, his hand slid behind her neck, tilting her face upward. The soft fleshy volume of his lips pressed against her mouth, guiding it open with his tongue. Teeth clashed and lips sucked in fervent pulls, as if a switch was flipped. The shock of the red and black room faded, along with the strange fixtures, devices, and arsenal of tools. 

Rey could feel the spell descend like the sun was setting, when she clearly knew it was daytime. The veil of darkness closed in, licking at her mind and skin, and as their kiss intensified, the churning transformed into insatiable hunger. 

"I will always meet you where you are. Do you understand?" He whispered against her mouth, smoothing back the fine stray hairs crowning her face.

"Ben... I am afraid. I do not know who I am right now-" She confessed quietly, nuzzling against his enormous hands.

"But I do." He smiled.

"Show me...show me this part of you." She murmured. Effortlessly, he swiftly lifted her. Wrapping her legs around his waist, he walked them deeper into the space, as if he was wading into an unknown abyss of pleasure. 


End file.
